TRADICIONES MALFOY
by Luzy Snape
Summary: Cap. 6 up! al fin actualizacion, que lo disfruten
1. Default Chapter

TRADICIONES MALFOY by ARLC MALFOY  
  
CAPITULO I " INICIO DE AÑO"  
  
La estación King Cross, hora 10:30 AM; fecha 1 de septiembre; como todos los años repleta de muggles, un chico hace su aparición seguido de un elfo domestico (este bajo un hechizo, tiene la imagen de un mayordomo) que va guiando un carrito de equipaje, lleva un baúl negro con las agarraderas verdes y plateadas, y en el centro de la vista superior, el escudo de su familia y a los costados las iniciales de su dueño, un chico alto y de porte elegante y distinguido, vestido con un pantalón negro de pinzas (formal), sus zapatos perfectamente boleados, un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro aunque a la altura del pecho estaban unas líneas plateadas, y para terminar, sus hermosos ojos azul-gris, cubiertos por unos lentes negros con armazón plateado, (hay que admitir que ese conjunto contrastando con lo blanco de su piel y lo rubio platinado de su cabello era una combinación digna de apreciarse, aunque a él eso ya no le importaba, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a esa atención que recibía, ya que desde quinto año cuando salió en la revista "Bruja - Teens" y fue considerado el mago adolescente "rubio" más guapo, a cualquier lugar que iba sus miradas causaban un gran revuelo; su sonrisa característica se dibujo en sus labios, pero esta se borro al recordar la ultima conversación que tubo con su padre (un hombre arrogante con complejo de superioridad, esto ultimo incluso sobre su propio hijo y con el paso de los años se acentuaba día con día)   
  
Flash back  
  
A su mente volvió la sensación de impotencia, coraje y desesperación que lo invadió, cuando estando en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, disfrutando un momento de paz y tranquilidad recostado en el pasto, sus brazos los dejo caer libres sobre esa alfombra verde, se descalzo para sentir el césped bajo sus pies, cosquilleándolo, su cuerpo se relajo e inconsciente mente se poso en su boca una hermosa y angelical sonrisa, no falsa ni cínica, cerro sus preciosos ojos para dejarse envolver en ese mar de sensaciones, una brisa tenue se encontraba en ese espacio, se dejo llevar sin oponer resistencia, sintió como los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvían y lo sumergían en el universo que el mismo se tuvo que crear, para refugiarse de su tediosa vida, cuando una voz lo hizo salir abruptamente de un hermoso sueño, tardo unos segundos en ubicarse y recordar en donde se encontraba, la voz de su padre se volvió a escuchar por todo el terreno (efecto de un sonorus) de un salto se puso de pie, se calzo y corrió a donde prevenía aquella voz, tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible, puesto que 16 años de vivir en ese lugar y con sus padres sabia identificar la intención que acompañaba al sonido de su nombre, y en ese momento supo que sin duda su padre lo estaba llamando desde hacia varios minutos, su capa ni siquiera tocaba sus pies, en verdad que corría con todas sus fuerzas, se agradeció mentalmente el haberle pedido a su padre que se le acondicionara una habitación de las muchas que existen en su casa, como gimnasio personal, y en la situación en la que se encontraba, todo el esfuerzo, trabajo, tiempo y sudor que invirtió en su gimnasio le estaban dando una condición inmejorable, le tomo unos cuántos minutos llegar al despacho de su padre, al llegar a la puerta se acicaló un poco puesto que había sudado por el esfuerzo y se había despeinado también (aunque ya no usara el cabello relamido sino que lo dejaba caer libremente, jamás permitiría que su padre lo viera desarreglado ya que eso le enfurecía) respiro hondo y toco a la puerta.... no sucedió nada, nadie respondió, eso no era bueno, por experiencia lo sabia ( cada vez que esto pasaba, y él volvía a tocar la puerta, apenas su mano tocaba la madera cuando esta se abría repentinamente y era jalado hacia el interior por su padre, eso solo era el principio de la reprimenda en algunas ocasiones le antecedía un golpe, todo dependía del humor en el que se encontrara su progenitor) su mente le dio esa advertencia, así que no intento tocar de nuevo, inconsciente de lo que su cuerpo hacia Draco solo observaba el umbral enfrente de el, empezó a retroceder aunque con la vista puesta en la puerta, cuando sintió sobre su hombro izquierdo la fina pero fuerte mano de su padre ( Lucius Malfoy el señor de la casa, el honorable benefactor de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, un hombre con un complejo de superioridad que jamás hubiese conocido, que incluso hasta a su propio hijo a subajado) su cerebro analizaba las consecuencias de eso y las posibles soluciones a cualquier cosa que se avecinara. Lucius lo giro y lo tuvo frente a frente, esos irises grises como el hielo y aun más fríos que él, que eran capaces de desenterrar hasta su más profundo pensamiento le observaban y analizaban como siempre, esos ojos que solo le concedían esa mirada de recelo y desconfianza, Draco tenia razón esos ojos grises penetraban en sus azul-gris, y comprendieron que ese chico delante de él no era ya mas ese niño que podía maltratar a su antojo, aunque a ese joven le faltara edad para enfrentársele formalmente, ya era capaz de darle alguna sorpresa y valía mas no tentar a la suerte, fueron segundos de tensión palpable, algo nacía y se desarrollaba en el interior de cada uno, en el joven carácter, en el adulto asombro y su astucia se incremento un tanto, alguien tenia que hablar, pero no hacerlo por hacerlo, debían de ser muy bien escogidas cada palabra que se fuese a pronunciar, en eso por desgracia el mayor tenia mas experiencia en el tono sarcástico y frió que solo él posee:  
  
-Veo que has aprendido, aunque aun té falta-   
  
Dicho esto tomándolo del brazo, abrió la puerta de su oficina y entraron ambos, ahí le soltó y se adentro en el despacho, el chico se desconcertó, eso no era común, tendría que estar muy atento a cada movimiento que hiciese su padre; el despacho esta decorado con gran gusto y exquisitez, obviamente digna de todo Malfoy, atrás de ese magnifico escritorio de roble tallado se encontraba un grandioso ventanal que daba al espectador la bienvenida hacia uno de los tantos hermosos jardines de la mansión, Lucius tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y con solo una mirada le indico a Draco que tomase asiento también, Lucius observo cada movimiento que su hijo hacia, si ya no era un niño poco a poco ese chico que estaba convirtiendo en hombre, si un hombre (pero de que molde el era copia, del que Lucius quería o del que el se formara de si mismo) sea como fuese no debía permitir que nada le impidiese el hacer de ese chico lo que desde hacia tiempo había sido decidido. El semblante de Draco, no permitía equivocación alguna, se le había entrenado bien para estar siempre atento y en guardia, pero le tomo por sorpresa el que en los labios de su padre se delineara una sonrisa que no supo definir que emoción la causaba ya que esta igual como apareció fue borrada por su autor.  
  
-Ya no eres un niño Draco, en poco tiempo saldrás del colegio, lo que me lleva decirte... sabes perfectamente que se espera de ti, en TODOS los aspectos, con tu familia, con la sociedad y con nuestro señor (N.A. ya saben...), socialmente has cumplido, en las actividades señaladas, (reuniones sociales, de beneficencia, etc..) nuestro señor piensa que aun té falta preparación, además de que en el colegio Dumbledore te tiene vigilado, así que no puedes hacer gran cosa ahí; en cuanto a la familia... es justo decirte que tu madre esta buscando entre nuestras "amistades" (N.A. entiéndase mortifagos) a tu futura esposa... no te preocupes aun no te casaras... no ha llegado... 'tu" momento, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se te tengan propuestas de prometida.  
  
Draco había escuchado todo con atención, y conforme las palabras de su padre entraban en sus oídos, la impotencia y la rabia lo invadía, sintió la necesidad de decir algo, no a su padre sino a sí mismo, acaso él quería seguir ese plan? Claro que no, pero aun respetaba y temía a su progenitor, siempre vislumbro este "futuro" como algo lejano, pero en un instante lo comprendió ese "futuro" lo estaba alcanzando y con él las puertas de salida se estaban cerrando, si no hacia algo pronto quedaría encerrado para siempre en esa "vida" que el no quería.  
  
Fin - Flash Back  
  
Su mente regreso al presente cuando el sirviente (elfo domestico) lo llama para comunicarle que ya se encontraban entre los andenes 9 y 10, él lo mira y le indica que entrara, seguido por él, era temprano aunque ya había alumnos fuera o dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, le indico al elfo(que había recobrado su imagen verdadera) que llevara sus cosas hacia el vagón indicado, un chillido lo hizo acercarse adonde se encontraban aun sus cosas, una hermosa lechuza negra con ojos azules le había llamado, el se acerco y le dijo:  
  
-Calla Maya, bien sabes que tienes que ir en el compartimiento de mascotas, todos lo años es lo mismo contigo, un día me voy a hartar de ti- dijo esto como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y en cierto grado así era, pues bien dicen que todo sepárese a su dueño. La lechuza es caprichosa y muy orgullosa mas que Hedwig (y eso es ya mucho decir).   
  
Quien le hubiera visto no creería que "ese" era Draco Malfoy, puesto que al terminar la frase le ofreció a la lechuza una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que era en verdad todo un privilegio ver, claro que hablaba jugando como se iba a deshacer de Maya era su única amiga, cuando no podía dormir, se deslizaba ya sea en su mansión o en el colegio hasta la lechuzeria y jugaba, platicaba, se divertía con ella. Maya fue el regalo de once años que su madre le dio, aun recordaba ese momento:  
  
Flash Back  
  
Se encontraba en su cuarto jugando con todos los regalos que le dieron, cuando entro su madre y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, lo hizo con disgusto pues consideraba que eso era de niños y él había sido admitido en Hogwarts ya no era un bebe, pero al abrir sus ojos estos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Maya, miro a su madre que le brindo la mas hermosa sonrisa que le hubiese dado nunca, no era que Narcisa no lo quisiera, solo que por ordenes de Lucius no podía demostrarle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba, y le dijo esas palabras que llenaron su corazón:   
  
-Draco, mi niño, mi dragón, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y de tener el privilegio de ser tu madre.   
  
Esas palabras lo reconfortaban, Maya era un lazo entre su madre y él, cuantas veces no le envió cartas con ella, a veces tardaba la contestación, pues sabia que su madre tenia que ser cuidadosa y no-se tenia que dar cuenta su padre, porque si no, no solo el sufriría las consecuencias, también lo padecería su madre, pues era ella la que estaba todo el año con su padre, y aunque ella le temiera a Lucius siempre le contestaba, las cartas que Maya le traía estaban llenas de palabras de amor, las que le traían otras lechuzas aunque fueran de ella eran frías y cortas, obviamente que esas eran leídas primero por Lucius antes de ser enviadas.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Personalmente llevo a Maya al vagón donde eran colocadas las mascotas y se despidió de ella, ya la visitaría de camino al colegio como siempre hacia, llevándole unas ranas de chocolate del carrito de dulces; otra vez era perseguido por las miradas de las chicas, bajo un poco sus lentes y les ofreció una mirada que derretiría hasta un iceberg, las chicas se sonrojaron, algunas bajaron la mirada, otras no supieron que hacer y solo sonrieron y una mas se oculto entre las demás.  
  
-Pobres tontas!!! - dijo sin pensarlo  
  
Aun faltaban 10 min. para que el tren emprendiera su viaje, se aburrió y subió al compartimiento que siempre era ocupado por él, se entrego a sus pensamientos... otra vez solo, sin nadie que lo molestara o le dijera que hacer, miro su reloj, faltaban solamente 3 min., el tren empezó a llenarse de alumnos, se escuchaban risas, platicas, hasta los primeros pleitos, entre un slithering y un ravenclaw, miro hacia la ventana y pudo captar que no muy lejos de hay estaba el trío griffindor (N.A. ya saben) que se despedían de los Sr. Weasley miro como estos lo hacían, con un gran abrazo a cada uno, y como estos aunque un poco asfixiados lo recibían con gusto; y vino a su mente la despedida que le dieron sus padres en esa mañana, su madre por ordenes de su padre tuvo que salir y su padre solo se limito a decirle que no hiciera estupideces y que se comportara como se esperaba de todo un Malfoy; el coraje lo tomo, ¿por qué a el no lo podían abrazar?, ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos con los cuales compartir su vida? Ese trío había pasado por grandes aventuras y su amistad crecía a cada paso que daban; se percato que ellos también estaban algo cambiados, Ron Weasley estaba ya un poco mas alto que él, y se notaba que había hecho algo de ejercicio, puesto que desde 5to. era uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Quiditch de su casa, Harry Potter también había crecido no tanto como el Weasley, pero si sé había estirado, se miraba atlético, también debió de hacer hecho ejercicio en ese verano, pero no tanto como el pobretón, por que debe de ser ligero como buscador que es; Draco había cambiado de posición en su equipo, era el capitán y sé posiciono como cazador, había sido una buena estrategia por que en verdad que era muy bueno; sintio una mirada que lo atravesaba, sus ojos azul-gris se encontraron con unos castaños que lo miraban con disgusto y enfado, su cuerpo reacciono como siempre y en sus labios se dibujo la mueca cínica de costumbre, esos ojos cafes lo aniquilaron con su mirada, era una guerra sin cuartel, los co ntrincantes pelearian a muerte, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, el por Crabbe y Goyle y ella por Ron y Harry, que le indicaban que tenian que subirse al tren puesto que iba ya a hechar a andar.  
  
-¿A quien veías Hermaione? - le pregunto Ron - porque quien haya sido debe de estarse muriendo del miedo!!- termino el pelirrojo mientras ocupaban sus lugares acostumbrados  
  
-No era nadie - contesto con cierto enfado Hermaione  
  
Esto basto para los tres, pues siguieron conversando de lo que habían hecho en el verano, Ron les contó que su hermano Bill paso las vacaciones en su casa, que ya le hacían falta, pues su trabajo es estresante; y que converso mucho con él, que se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecían en gustos y pensamientos, que nació entre ellos no la fraternidad por ser parientes, sino una amistad mas allá de los lazos sanguíneos y que Bill lo invito a pasar las siguientes vacaciones con él y que quedaron en escribirse a menudo, de hecho la primera carta que su hermano le hizo, la dejo sobre su almohada pues tuvo que irse antes de lo previsto, reiterándole la invitación de pasar el verano con el y el de que siguiera esa amistad que floreció en ese verano, ya que Ron había crecido, no era ya el mismo niño al que cargaba y con el que jugaba, y defendía de Fred y George; que quería recuperar el tiempo en el que se habían alejado por su trabajo, y que eso nunca mas iba a suceder, ya que aparte de su hermano tenia en él a un gran amigo, Ron contó entre otras cosas las bromas que juntos les hicieron a los gemelos, incluso a Percy (N.A. debo de aclarar este fic lo hice antes de leer el 5 libro así que sorry por los que no lo traguen, pero no se preocupen no tengo previsto que salga en este fic) Bill era como otro Ron nada mas que con uno cuantos años mas y mas maduro, pero conservaba esa inocencia que compartía con Ron.  
  
Harry y Hermaione se sorprendieron de oírle hablar así y sobretodo de Bill, puesto que él lo mencionaba muy poco en los años anteriores, pero en ese momento, la cara del pelirrojo se iluminaba al hablar tan orgulloso de su hermano mayor; llego el turno a Harry que con dificultad lograba decir alguna palabra o frase, ya que Ron lo interrumpía para contar alguna que otra cosa que había hecho con Bill  
  
-Pues yo - dijo Harry  
  
-Y luego me enseño uno sus tatuajes, claro que es mágico y solo si Bill lo toca con su varita aparece, por que si no mi mama lo mata o se lo quita con cirugía muggle.  
  
-Me la pase con...  
  
-Tiene dos, uno dice el apellido de la familia con letras rojas y él ...  
  
-Sirius y Remus, fuimos...  
  
-El otro es un dragón azul con verde y abajo dice Charlie...  
  
-Ron termina de contarnos, ya después hablare yo - dijo Harry ya resignado  
  
Hermaione solo reía, al ver la cara de Harry cada vez que quería hablar, y de ver a Ron mostrarles en que lugar del cuerpo tenia sus tatuajes, el del apellido entre el cuello y la espalda, el de Charlie en el brazo izquierdo, y que incluso era posible ver como desplegaba las alas, pero que al principio le dolía, aunque después se acostumbro y ya solo sentía un cosquilleó, que incluso entre los magos, el tener un tatuaje que se moviera era de respetarse, y que en una ocasión cuando Bill se enojo tanto que se vio como el dragón escupía fuego, ante la demás gente Bill era respetado mas bien temido, su presencia imponía, era el mas alto de los Weasley y el mas fornido, su voz era profunda y o mostraba emoción alguna, su mirada era tan penetrante que descifraba hasta el mínimo pensamiento que tuvieras ( N. A. hagan de cuenta, es como Lucius pero en Weasley en cuanto a actitud ) de hecho le ofrecieron entrenamiento de auror y lo tomo, pero no acepto la plaza que le ofrecieron en el ministerio ( en ese tiempo él hablo con su padre y juntos decidieron, Arthur aceptaría lo que su hijo decidiera, y Bill no quería poner en peligro a sus familiares, no después de aquel accidente ), pero con su familia era tan tierno y cariñoso lo que sus padre le ordenaban lo hacia sin reparos ( aunque había sus excepciones ) con Charlie había un mundo impenetrable en el que solo ellos entraban, se entendían incluso con una mirada, son muy unidos, aunque esta separados por sus trabajos, cuando están juntos son otros Fred y George, pero corregidos y aumentados y en ese verano habían aceptado a un habitante mas a Ron, Percy era el mas alejado de todos apenas y se le veía en la casa, y Ginny ya es toda una señorita aunque la siguen viendo como una niña, la niña de todos.  
  
  
  
Algo que Bill no le contó de Charlie es que él tiene también un tatuaje con el que identifica a Bill, es un león como el de Griffindor, e igual se mueve, el de el incluso rugió el día que junto con Bill presencio sin poder hacer algo, como la prometida de Bill fue asesinada por accidente en un entrenamiento para futuros aurores, era una practica de blindaje para las maldiciones imperdonables, el catedrático lanzo un "cruciatus" a Vianey la novia de Bill, pero ella no alcanzo a esquivarlo, y cayo al suelo victima del hechizo, el maestro detuvo el encantamiento, pero fue demasiado tarde; Vianey tenia una lesión cardiaca, nadie lo sabias ni siquiera ella, se lo habían ocultado sus padres y ella les oculto que recibiría entrenamiento de auror, iba a ser una sorpresa, y lo fue para todos, pero más para Bill que la amaba profundamente y para Charlie que sabia lo que Viuaney significaba para Bill, así que lo acompaño en su decisión de no ser auror, y decidió tomar la maestría de dragones, y Bill consiguió una plaza en Gringotts.  
  
Así transcurrieron 3 hrs., de escuchar a Ron, esporádicamente hablaba Harry o Hermaione, paso la señora del carrito de dulces y compraron unos pocos, Hermaione le pidió ranas de chocolate, pero ya se le habían acabado, un chico rubio le compro las ultimas ( ¿adivinen quien? ) Hermaione hizo un gesto de enfado, Harry le ofreció de sus grageas de todos los sabores, para suerte de Hermaione le toco una de vainilla, y les ofreció una sonrisa muy cálida a sus amigos, a ellos les gustaba verla sonreír, siempre que podían lo hacían, Hermione ante los demás era seria considerada una sabelotodo, pero con ellos, era distinto, a veces se divierte a sus costillas, les aprendió varios trucos a los gemelos, sus conversaciones no solo eran interesantes (puesto que se había leído ya casi todos los libros de la biblioteca) sino también entretenida, tenia una manera de hablar tan propia que te podía envolver, en una ocasión Parvati Patil le dijo que quizá podría tener el don de hechizar por medio de su voz' no faltaba mucho para llegar a Howgarts y tenían que ponerse sus uniformes, los tres salieron de su camarote y se dirigieron hacia el vagón en el que se guardan los baúles, no fue fácil encontrar los suyos, ya que no eran los únicos que buscaban sus cosa, depuse de unos minutos los encontraron al fondo del compartimiento junto con otro baúl negro con accesorios verde y plata, tomaron sus baúles y sacaron sus uniformes, los cerraron y se disponían a ponerlos donde se encontraban cuando Ron se percato de quien seguramente era dueño de ese baúl negro.  
  
-ES DE MALFOY- dijo entre sorprendido y enojado - lo dejo en otro lugar, menos cerca del de Malfoy  
  
-Ron cálmate, es solo un baúl... pero si esto te tranquiliza, los dejamos aquí apilados para que no estorben, mira, pon el tuyo encima del mío y aun lado el de Harry ¿Te parece?- dijo Hermaione en un tono que calmaría a la fiera más salvaje del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Si Ron, los dejamos en esta esquina - dijo Harry tratando de clamar a su pelirrojo amigo  
  
Hicieron lo que Hermaione sugirió y se dirigieron hacia sus lugares, para vestirse ( es justo decir que primero se cambio Hermaione, mientras Ron y Harry esperaron afuera, después era ella la que estaba en el pasillo, aguardando a sus amigos ) a lo lejos se observaba un chico alto, rubio, vestido de negro que se dirigía con paso firme hacia el vagón de carga; sus amigos salieron del camarote y el trío se dirigió otra vez al vagón donde están los baúles, había por todo el pasillo, chicos corriendo, algunos venían con el uniforme en sus manos, y otros iban como ellos, con su uniforme puesto y las ropas muggles en sus brazos; llegaron al vagón y se encaminaron hacia sus baúles, repitieron los pasos anteriores, dejaron sus cosas, y ya regresaban cuando Hermaione les dijo que se adelantaran que había olvidado algo, Ron y Harry alzaron los hombros y se fueron platicando sobre Quiditch, en las nuevas estrategias que emplearían en los partidos, para volver a ganar la copa.  
  
Hermaione se dirigió hacia el siguiente vagón, donde estaban las mascotas, a parte de Crossants (N.A. no me acuerdo del nombre sorry ) sus padres le habían regalado una lechuza café que tenia como cuernitos ( si miraron la 1 película usted la reconocerán sale en la escena de la tienda de lechuzas ) a la cual llamo Coffee, al llegar la encontró rápido, y la saco de su jaula ( el vagón es mmmmuuuuyyyy grande, claro esta hechizado ) el revoloteo un poco y se poso sobre el brazo extendido de su dueña, ella lo acaricio, mientras lo hacia, iba caminado hacia una esquina del vagón, y empezó a hablarle:  
  
-Hola hermoso, ¿estabas aburrido verdad?, solo podré estar un ratito contigo, ya no falta mucho para llegar al colegio; Coffee disculpa pero no te pude conseguir ranas de chocolate, ya se habían acabado, pero no te preocupes en el colegio te doy algo de la cocina, le pediré a Dobby una barra de chocolate y te la llevare a la lechuzeria, ¿te gusta la idea? - la lechuza contesto con un alegre aleteo, le agradaba la idea de comer chocolate; le encantaban desde que Hermaione le dio un pedazo de rana, se hizo adicto a ellas, aunque comía bien, nunca rechazaba un trozo de ese dulce.  
  
En una esquina opuesta, esta escena se repetía aunque con una variante, la lechuza se estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate.  
  
-¿Te gusta Maya? .... eran las ultimas... en la escuela procurare llevarte un poco de chocolate a la lechuzeria, aunque creo que te tengo que poner a dieta, estas engordando, ... o .... ¿Acaso me vas a dar una sorpresa Maya? - le pregunto Draco, la indignada lechuza, dio un chillido de enojo, ¿Cómo sé atrevia a decirle eso, aunque fuera su amo, había asuntos privados, era una lechuza hembra muy reservada y propia?  
  
-Esta bien.... no te enojes.... disculpa la pregunta, pero que delicada te has vuelto, caray!!! - dijo Draco, cuando iba a acariciarla, ella soltó el vuelo, alejándose de el  
  
- Maya... vuelve aquí...tienes que entrar a tu jaula, todavía tengo que ponerme el uniforme y - mirando su reloj - ya no tardaremos en llegar al colegio, por favor Maya ... vuelve..- decía Draco tratando de alcanzar a su lechuza, que volaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Hermione con Coffee, al verla el macho ululo, dándole la bienvenida a Maya  
  
-Que hermosa!!!! - dijo la chica - ¿Cómo te saliste de tu jaula, o más bien te le escapaste a tu dueño? - la lechuza como respuesta abrió sus alas - creo que te le escapaste; pero que bella eres, ¿me permites tocarte? - Maya se inclino hacia delante como respuesta, Hermione toco su dorso, era tan suave, la acariciaba con sumo cuidado, admirando la belleza del animal, cuando detrás de ella se escucha la voz del dueño De Maya  
  
-Quieres hacerme el favor de no tocar a mi lechuza, Granger - dijo Malfoy con su característico tono de voz, Hermione volteo y le contesto   
  
-Algo tan hermoso no puede ser tuyo - su voz iba cargada de valentía y decisión  
  
El café se encontró con el azul-gris, como una montaña ante unas nubes que anuncian lluvia;  
  
-Pues aunque no lo creas es mía ... Maya ven aquí - dijo Draco con firmeza, la lechuza se poso en el brazo extendido de su amo, el cual se encontraba en una lucha de miradas con la ama de la otra lechuza  
  
-Que pena que seas su dueño ... se nota que no es como tu, MALFOY - dijo la castaña, sin apartar el café del azul-gris  
  
-En ocasiones es peor que él - le contesto Draco  
  
Ambas lechuzas demandaron la atención de sus respectivos dueños, al mismo tiempo apartaron sus ojos de aquellos que los estaban retando  
  
-¿Que quieres Maya? - dijo Draco, la lechuza pico su mano señalándole su reloj - en 15 min. llegaremos y no me he vestido, vamos Maya tienes que volver a tu jaula y yo tengo que cambiarme- guardo a su lechuza y se dirigió hacia el vagón donde estaban los baúles, no quedaba mucho tiempo tendría que cambiarse ahí mismo, no le agradaba la idea pero no le quedaba de otra, si no lo hacia recibiría una llamada de atención del jefe de su casa, quizá no de el, pero si quizá de otro profesor, si lo llegaban a ver.  
  
En el sig. vagón Hermione guardaba a Coffee; cruzo la puerta del vagón que dividía al de carga de el de los baúles, cuando escucho la voz de alguien que no encontraba algo, se acerco y escucho mejor :  
  
-Maldita sea, ¿Donde habrán puesto mi baúl? Se me esta haciendo tarde, en unos minutos llegaremos, y yo sin cambiarme - gritaba tan ofuscado Draco  
  
-Esta en aquella esquina, al fondo de la fila, recargado en la pared - se escucho como respuesta a sus gritos  
  
-Y quien te pidió tu ayuda .... sangre sucia ... - contesto Draco descargando en esas palabras el enojo y desesperación que le invadían  
  
-Nadie - fue la respuesta de Hermione, su semblante era altivo, arrogante, segura de sí misma, a Draco esto lo desconcertó, pues casi siempre le devolvía el insulto, daba la media vuelta y se retiraba, pero en esta ocasión, la observo dirigirse hacia la esquina antes señalada, en unos cuantos segundos delante de ella venia flotando el elegante baúl negro, con un movimiento de su varita el baúl se posiciono enfrente de su dueño - Solo ocupas cambiarte el suéter, ponerte la camisa y el jersey, arriba la túnica, no te tomara mas que un par de minutos - dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su camarote, Draco no perdió mas tiempo, abrió su baúl se quito su suéter, se puso la camisa, la corbata (sin anudar), encima el jersey gris y su túnica con el escudo de su casa, guardo su suéter negro, cerro su baúl, bajo del ten justo a tiempo para tomar uno de los carruajes que conducían a los alumnos avanzados hasta el colegio, los de primero iban en las balsas acompañados por Hagrid; Draco subió al carruaje, en el iban alumnos de 3ro. de ravenclaw le miraron con enojo, pues le reconocieron como el slythering que es, no le dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto, a el eso no le importo, iba entretenido haciendo el nudo de su corbata, si que era difícil siempre lo había hecho por medio de su varita, pero esta, en la prisa, la guardo junto con su suéter en el baúl, por suerte este tenia un seguro manual por si algo así sucedía (idea de su madre) se recordó enviarle unas gracias por ello, en cuanto llegara al colegio, le escribiría una nota a su madre, también le diría que no estaba enojado por que no se despidió de el, que el comprendía por que no estuvo en la casa esa mañana, que sabia que era obra de su padre, que no se preocupara, que lo entendía; eso mismo hizo después de cenar en el Gran Hall y estar solo en su cuarto, fue a la lechuzeria, despertó a Maya y le dio el encargo, a un lado de la lechuza negra se encontraba una café con cuernitos, que le dio la despedida a su compañera revoloteando y ululando, Maya le contesto, miro a su dueño, luego a su compañero y emprendió el vuelo; Draco miro a Coffee y seriamente le dijo;  
  
- Respeta a Maya, o té las veras conmigo .... pajarraco - mirando fijamente a la lechuza que no comprendía por que lo regañaban, solamente se estaba despidiendo, Draco abandono la lechuzeria, y así empezaba otro año escolar.  
  
******************************  
  
N. A. Se y admito que cometi errores en el nombre de Hermione, pero sorry   
  
( esta sera la primera y ultima vez que me vean pidiendo disculpas, de cuando a aca se ha visto semejante situacion ) bueno se preguntaran por que el nombre de la autora es diferente, es por que no puede subirlo con mi nombre.  
  
saludos a todos aquellos que lean este fic, si son tan amables de dejar rewives no se preocupen que me los van a pasar, posiblemente suba otro fic, tambien de los Malfoy, la idea aun esta en proceso. 


	2. COMPETENCIAS

TRADICIONES MALFOY by ARLC MALFOY  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, los contestare despues.  
  
CAPITULO II   
  
" COMPETENCIAS "  
  
Los dias pasaban como de costumbre, clases, comida, estudio, entrenamiento, este año Draco se prometio ser el primero de su casa y en el colegio, aunque tenia que alcanzar acierta leona castaña y aunque no lo crean una serpiente rubio-platinado lo estaba  
  
logrando, en las dos clases que coincidian ( Pociones y Transfomaciones) era una contienda por ser el primero que contestara correctamente, en Pociones el favorecido casi siempre era Draco, pero en ocasiones ganaba Hermione, Trasfomaciones era un poco mas imparcial, dependiendo de la respuesta se destinaban los puntos, gracias a ellos dos, Griffindor y Slytherin estaban en la cabeza, la competencia era muy cerrada y variaba de un dia a otro, los habitantes de cada casa estaban muy emocionados, los Slytherin trataban de provocar a los Griffindors para que perdieran puntos, pero los leones tambien molestaban a las serpientes, los encargados de cada casa hablaron con sus respectivos pupilos y pactaron una tregua (ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO) les dijeron que se esforzaran por ganarse ellos algunos puntos, en vez de maquilar acciones que los harian perderlos, que no era justo que se lo dejaran todo tanto a Hermione como a Draco, estos dos ya no salian de la biblioteca, Draco solo para entrenar, pero regresaba y se llevaba libros a su cuarto,igual Hermione; para diciembre ya les aventajaban a las otras dos casas mas de 400 puntos cada uno, ni siquiera en las vacaciones de navidad que se las pasaron en el colegio, dejaron de asistir a la biblioteca, como no habia clases normales ni entrenamientos estaban desde las 7 am, hasta casi las 11pm, Madame Pince tuvo que ajustar su horario de entrada/salida, para satisfacer el hambre de conocimiento de esos dos estudiantes, incluso habia dispuesto que se les llevaran sus alimentos a la mesa de trabajo que habian escogido, para no interrumpirlos, recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo la misma situacion se presento, solo que al reves, una pelirroja de Slytherin y uno de cabello negro muy rebelde, de la casa de los valientes.  
  
***************  
  
Harry y Ron se empezaron a preocupar un dia que la escucharon hablando sola, tras una pila de libros, en su sala comun:  
  
- No me vas a ganar!! Pues quien te has creido???.... Hermione, calmate, enfoca tu energia a lo que estas haciendo... solo eso... POR MERLIN!!!! ... PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO???? ... Que estoy escribiendo??? ... HAY NO ME ACUERDO....  
  
a si las predicciones del proximo mes..... espera.... dije ..... PREDICCIONES ???... pero si yo NO llevo Adivinacion!!!! .... por que hago esto????? - dijo la chica al borde de la histeria.  
  
Sin duda ocupaba un descanso y rapido, Harry la tomo por los hombros y la levanto de la silla y seriamente le dijo:  
  
- Hermione, respira... o te vas a desmayar, aspira por la nariz, sacalo por la boca... despacio... eso es... ya estas un poco menos histerica?  
  
Hermione solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza  
  
- Esta bien ... por lo visto no dormiste, cuantas noches llevas asi??  
  
Hermione alzo dos dedos, seguidos por un tercero y estos acompañados despues por un cuarto  
  
- QUE??? COMO QUE CUATRO NOCHES !!!! escuchame bien Granger, te subes ahorita mismo a tu cuarto y te duermes, nadie te molestara, de eso me encargo yo, ahora sube y por favor descansa... no quiero que por culpa de Malfoy tu termines en la enfermeria o en el cementerio...  
  
( esto dicho con un tono de reproche y preocupacion )  
  
Ante esas palabras y ese tono autoritario, Hermione camino hacia la escalera que la conducia a sus habitaciones, pero su cuerpo no resistio todo el esfuerzo acumulado desde hacia varios meses, se hubiese estrellado en el piso, de no ser por Ron que la detuvo a tiempo, sus fuerzas estaban al limite, cerro los ojos y se desmayo, Ron la alzo en brazos y junto con Harry se dirigieron a la enfermeria, el cuerpo de Hermione se convirtio en una pluma en los brazos de Ron, por todo el desgaste al que fue sometido, el ahora fragil cuerpo de la chica estaba 10kg abajo de su peso normal, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que su organismo le pidiera una tregua necesaria.  
  
*************  
  
Algo similar estaba por suceder en la habitacion del chico rubio mas atractivo de todo Hogwarts  
  
- Sabelotodo Granger ... raton de biblioteca!!! .... Me lleva casi un mes de ventaja!!!... como no, sabe en que seccion buscar !!! ... pero es que se sabe de memoria donde estan los libros, los encuentra en segundos, y yo me tardo uno o dos minutos en hallar el que ocupo; pero la voy a superar, la tengo que superar!!! ... HAAAAAYYY mi cabeza me va a estallar!!!! ... pero No puedo detenerme, tengo que continuar, ¿Que horas son??? las 3, de la mañana o de la tarde?? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo encerrado estudiando?? .. empeze el miercoles - mira su calendario, claro es magico se señalan solos los dias quer trascurren   
  
- QUEEEE??? ES DOMINGO????!!!!! No puede ser, llevo cuatro dias sin hacearme!!!!! y sin dormir!!!!!!! .... necesito descansar.... mañana recuperare el tiempo perdido - se puso de pie, se dirigio al baño, se ducho rapido, se puso unos boxers, se recosto en su cama y cerro sus hermosos ojos azul-gris, estaba tan cansado, agotado, que se durmio en unos segundos, su pelo aun mojado cayo libre sobre la almohada, Draco estaba tan relajado, que no se percato que abrieron la puerta de su cuarto casi derrumbandola, el profesor Snape entro como bolido a la habitacion, le habian informado que Draco llevaba casi cuatro dias sin salir de su alcoba, Severus toco en varias ocasiones la puerta del chico, sin recibir respuesta alguna, le llamaba por su nombre mientras aporreaba la puerta, como no sucedia nada Severus la abrio de una patada pues ya estaba realmente preocupado y lo que vio no lo tranquilizo, aunque a simple vista parecia que Draco estaba dormido, al acercarse uno se percataba que en realidad estaba desmayado, y como no, casi no habia probado bocado, y tenia unas ojeras que eran prueba feaciente que no habia dormido; el subdirector de Slytherin hizo aparecer una camilla, poso alli a Draco, lo cubrio con una manta y se dirigio hacia la enfermeria; esta se encuentra cerca de las mazmorras asi que no tardo mucho, coloco a Draco en una de las camas, cerro las cortinas y fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, la encontro atendiendo a Hermione, junto con ella estaban Ron y Harry, ya que la medimaga termino con la oscultacion de la chica, le pidio que revisara a Malfoy, claro que todo esto discretamente para que el duo no se diera cuenta; ni siquiera le prestaron atencion, pues los dos chicos estaban mas procupados por su amiga, que por enterarse que hacia Snape en ese lugar.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hizo un reconocimiento al chico y su diagnostico fue el mismo que el de la chica  
  
- Solo esta exhausto, por la competencia de estudio que lleva junto con la srita. Granger, ella tambien esta en la misma condicion; hablare con el director par que los detenga, tienen que parar por su propio bien - dijo la medimaga  
  
- ¿Pero como les puede afectar el que estudien??? - pregunto Snape  
  
- Tambien necesitan descansar, divertirse, entretenerse en otra cosa, el cerebro tambien necesita recesos Severus - dijo enojada, pues era obvio que estos dos tenian dias sin dormir y su organismo ya no podia con ese ritmo de aprendizaje forzado, con todo ese estudio; en algunas materias ya estaban adelantados al resto que sus compañeros; Pomfrey recomendo que se quedaran a dormir lo que restaba del dia, que su organismo se recuperaria solo, asi que saco al duo y al profesor; la enfermera reanimo a ambos chicos y les dio una pocion para recuperar fuerzs y otra para que durmieran, despues de esto cerro la puerta y se retiro a su oficina.  
  
La habitacion quedo sumergida en un silencio profundo, las respiraciones de Draco y Hermione eran apenas perceptibles; sumergidos en un sueño reparador, durmieron todo lo que restaba del dia.  
  
A las 5 am del lunes, Draco desperto, estaba descansado pero muerto de hambre, su estomago exigia alimento, bajo de la cama y se dirigio hacia la puerta, reconocio el lugar en el que se encontraba, siguio caminando, paso enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba Hermione, se percato de la presencia de la castaña, y se acerco a ella, la leona se encontraba todavia dormida, la escena era digna de apreciarse, si despierta era bella, soñando parecia un angel, eso no paso desapercibido a Malfoy, su inconciente le recordo de quien se trataba, le miro fijamente y su sonrisa ( mueca ) caracteristica aparecio en su boca.  
  
- No eres tan fuerte Hee!!  
  
- "Tu tampoco" - le recordo una voz en su cabeza, "No por nada esta en la enfermeria", continuo  
  
- ¿Quien me habra traido??? ... Yo estaba en mi cuarto - se percato de que solo llevab sus boxers   
  
- Tengo que cambiarme, No es digno de un Malfoy tener esta facha - sus propias palabras le taladraron sus oidos, habia sonado igual que su padre, el tono de su voz rompio el silencio del recinto, despertando a Hermione  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui??? - pregunto ella, pero al notar la apariencia de Draco se sonrojo y bajo la vista apenada, jamas habia visto asi a ningun chico, Draco se dio cuenta de eso y no desaprovecharia esa oportunidad para molestarla  
  
- ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa Granger?? - decia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hermione, ella alzo la vista y se le enfrento  
  
- Claro... que ... que no !! - trato de sonar lo mas tranquila que su pena le permitio - No tendria por que estarlo!!... Pero creo que tu si deberias, no es propio, el estado en que te encuentras - dijo Hermione mientras scaneaba a Draco, ahora era el, el que se sonrojo, nadie le habia visto con ese aspecto, jamas permitia la entrada a su habitacion,asi que nadie sabia cual era su "ropa de dormir", en Hogwarts, en su casa no podia hacerlo, tenia que usar las prendas de cama de los Malfoys, ademas que en ocaciones su padre entraba sin tocar a la puerta, y se gano algunos castigos por no usar dichas prendas, a Draco no le gustaban eran pesadas, y a el, le gusta dormir ligero.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir ligeramente al ver lo rojo que se puso el chico, esa imagen no sele borraria de la mente " UN MALFOY APENADO"  
  
- NO TE BURLES GRANGER!!! que por voluntad propia yo no me encuentro aqui y menos asi - dijo Draco mirando fijamente a la chica. Ella respiro ondo y dijo :  
  
- Te aseguro que yo tampoco; no se que hago aqui! lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba en mi sala comun con mis amigos, y que me dirijia a mis habitaciones, y ahora me encuentro en la enfermeria, y me esta empezando un dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras se daba un leve masaje en la sien derecha   
  
- Yo estaba en mi cuarto, la cabeza me dolio un poco y decidi descansar, hace unos minutos desperte, y me dirigia a mi casa cuando te mire - comento Draco  
  
Un gruñido salio de cada uno de los estomagos de los chicos y al unisono dijeron ;  
  
- Tengo hambre!!! - se miraron y se sonrieron, por el momento chusco que acababa de ocurrir, se percataron de la sonrisa del otro, Draco observo la sonrisa de Hermione, le recordo a la que su madre le brinda cuando estan solos, Hermione no miro la mueca sinica que Malfoy acostumbraba, en vez de ella una sonrisa casi angelical estaba posada en los labios de Draco, sus ojos se encontraron y reconocieron a la persona que tenian enfrente, el rostro de hermione le brindo esa mueca de desagrado exclusiva de Draaco, y el a su vez desaparecio la sonrisa sincera y su mueca acostumbrada solo para Hermione aparecio, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, Hermione salio de la cama, se coloco a tientas sus pantumflas, y se incorporo; Draco era mas alto que ella asi que alzo su rostro  
  
- Me permites, estorbas en mi camino - dijo seriamente   
  
- Y tu el mio, raton de biblioteca - dijo Draco alzando una de sus cejas   
  
( N.A. chulo, bello, ya le paro)  
  
- Pues tu no te quedas atras, no son de Quidditch los libros que has leido   
  
- No no lo son, el Quidditch es solo una divesion, no es una de mis prioridades - dijo Draco contestando con el mismo tono ironico que el que Hermione utilizo   
  
- ¿Y cuales si lo son??? - pregunto ella  
  
- ¿Y que crees?? que se lo diria a una sangre sucia como tu?? - fue la respuesta  
  
- En verdad tu mente no da para mas... esas palabras   
  
"sangre sucia" hace ya tiempo que perdieron su sentido, las has repetido tantas veces que ya no tienen influencia en mi - dijo hermione con actitud de triunfo, pues el insulto ya no la heria, bueno no se lo iba a demostrar a Malfoy, se lo prometio a si misma en ese verano, y el desconcierto del chico la animaba  
  
- Te sientes muy segura de eso - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras - pero no eres tan fuerte, sin duda estas aqui por que te desmayaste   
  
- Quiza... pero entonces tu tambien... Malfoy... - la lucha a muerte con sus miradas comenzo de nuevo  
  
- No lo creo, quiza solo les extraño que no saliera de mi habitacion en cuatro dias  
  
- Yo tambien llevo cuatro dias encerrada en la torre, apenas y si he comido algo... y hablando de eso, con tu permiso, (enfatizando) Draco Malfoy - Hermione se encamino a la salida de la enfermeria, tomo el pasillo de la derecha, siguio hasta el fondo y se encontro con el cuadro que buscaba, el cual mostraba un tazon con frutas, hizo cosquillas a la pera y el acceso a la cocina le dio la bienvenida, ya habia elfos domesticos preparando el desayuno, Dobby se acerco a ella y le pregunto que se le ofrecia, Hermione le dijo lo que queria desayunar, Winky junto con Dobby le sirvieron lo que les pidio, le dipusieron una mesa pequeña, ella tomo asiento aunque tenia mucha hambre, empezo a comer tranquila degustando cada bocado, tomo un poco de zumo de calabaza, Dobby se acerco a preguntarle si sele ofrecia algo mas, ella iba a responder cuando observo que el elfo tenia una cara de panico, iba a preguntarle que sucedia cuando una voz a sus espaldas le respondio  
  
- Asi que tambien conoces donde se encuentra la cocina, Hermione Granger - Draco observaba complacido la expresion de terror de su antiguo elfo domestico  
  
- Acaso me seguiste?? - pregunto ella sin voltear a verlo y continuar comienod con la misma calma  
  
- No eres tan interesante, no te ilusiones, solamente es que tengo apetito y quiero saciarlo  
  
Otro elfo se el acerco preguntandole que sele ofrecia  
  
- Me apetece un cruque monsier (pan ingles/jamon york/queso gruyere) y un vol ua vent (pastelillo de hojaldre relleno de pechuga de pavo) de tomar una malteada grande de vainilla con helado de pistache - y mirando fijamente a Dobby - Y deseo que el lo traiga  
  
- Señor en un minuto tendra lo que pidio señor - dijo Vinny (el otro elfo)  
  
-No!! Quiero que sea el, el que me atienda y me traiga lo que ordene  
  
Hermione que hasta el momento solo habia sido espectadora, con su voz mas dulce hizo su aparicion en esa conversacion, teniendo a Malfoy a sus espaldas, se dirigio a Dobby  
  
- Dobby ... serias tan amable de traer lo que el ... señor te pidio, por favor - dijo ella mirando al elfo, este aparto sus grandes ojos asustados de los de Draco y la miro y contesto  
  
- Solo por que usted me lo pide srita. Hermione - voltea a ver a Draco y le dice:  
  
- Desea tambien su "Te"?? - Desea tambien su " Te "- cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, observando como Draco hacia un gesto de desagrado, no al elfo sino al recordar el sabor de esa bebida que su padre le hace tomar cuando esta en Malfoy Manor.  
  
**********  
  
El y Narcissa tienen que hacerlo enfrente de Lucius, era lo primero que bebia por la mañana, desde que tenia uso de razon, siempre era ese brebaje lo que tomaba previo al desayuno, a ciencia cierta no sabia de que ingredientes era elaborada, lo que si sabia era que los alimentos ya no le sabian igual, la bebida le alteraba de cierta forma el sentido del gusto, de eso se dio cuenta cuando entro a Hogwarts, su padre le dio suficiente "Te" (como suele llamarlo) para que le rindiera hasta las vaciones de navidad, un dia que se levanto tarde no lo tomo y se dirigio al comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin habia palatillos un poco mas sofisticados que en las demas mesas, y fue ahi donde practicamente supo cual era el verdadero sabor de una manzana que por lo vivo de su color le llamo la atencion, desde entonces desidio tomarlo solo una semana antes de regresar a casa para que su cuerpo se acostumbrar, despues de meses de degustar el verdadero sabor de los alimentos, a lo diferente que en su casa le sabrian, pues ahi no habia escapatoria, tenia que tomarlo.  
  
*********  
  
Dobby tomo ese gesto como negativo, asi que se dirigio a traer lo que le habian solicitado, Draco seguia parado atras de Hermione  
  
- Si quieres puedes sentarte   
  
Draco no reacciono hasta que estaba retirando la silla de frente a Hermione para sentarse, ella cortaba un pequeño trozo de algo que el no supo que era, jamas lo habia visto, sin apartar la vista de los moviminetos que la chica hacia, primero cortando delicadamente para despues llevarselo a la boca, Hermione cerro los ojos para disfrutar el sabor del alimento, ni siquiera se percato de los movimientos de Draco, cuando abrio sus ojos, vio unos azul-gris frente ella que la miraban con cara de signo de interrogacion;   
  
- "Que era lo comia?" penso preguntar la serpiente, pero quien hablo fue la leona  
  
- Es de mala educacion, observar a la gente cuando come - su voz sono firme mas no enojada, de nuevo la guerra de miradas, interrumpida por la llegada de Dobby  
  
- Aqui esta lo que pidio - dijo mirando a la Griffindor  
  
- Gracias Dobby ... Comeras aqui o prefieres que se te lleve a tu habitacion? - dijo ella con indiferencia, para luego continuar comiendo  
  
- Comere aqui, aunque eso te incomode Granger - dijo Draco mientras tomaba asiento, estaba hambriento pero no descuido sus modales, comenzo tomando un poco de la malteada, la convinacion que pido es su favorita ( o de veria de decir mi favorita ) enfrente de el se encontraban los platillos que solicito, deliciosos sin duda (en la foto a si se veian) pero no los tomaba, seguia mirando el plato de la chica delante de el   
  
- "Que era lo que comia?" por la expresion y alegria que mostraba ella, debiade estar esquisito, "Se quedaria con la duda? claro que no, teniaque preguntarle, pero como? sin mostrar mucho interes, le llego el inside y dijo, con tono sarcastico :  
  
- Eso es lo que comoen los Griffindors ?   
  
- Algunas veces, solo si lo pides - recivio como respuesta  
  
Eso no le respondia lo que queria saber, tendria que intentarlo de nuevo  
  
- Jamas he visto eso en Slytherin  
  
- Lo creo, no es tan sofisticado como los alimentos que les sirven - Hermione se percato del interes que Draco mostraba por su platillo, pero no le diria que era hasta que no se lo preguntara directamente  
  
No habia otro camino para el chico, si deseaba saber el nombre de ese alimento, tenia que preguntarlo directamente, auqneu eso significara que mostrara interes por saberlo  
  
- Que es eso Granger?? - sin mas rodeos, y sin su tono caracteristico de voz  
  
Pregunto, mirando primero el plato luego a la comensal  
  
- Esto... se llama Hot cake o panqueques,  
  
- Y ... em..a .. que sabe!!??  
  
- Pues lo pedi sabor vainilla con miel de maple  
  
- Y... err... emm... es.. emm... esta... esta rico!!?? - solo imaginar el sabor de esa combinacion, le provocaba ansias de probarlo, jamas habia saboreado la miel de maple, pero sin duda le daba un sabor muy especial o agradable al paladar, por lo que vio en la expresion de Hermione cuando lo degustaba  
  
- Quieres probarlo??? - pregunto ella, Draco no supo en que momento contesto, no escucho su voz decir que "si", pero su inconsiente le hizo decirlo con un movimiento de su cabeza  
  
Observo como las manos de Hermione tomaban un cuchillo y un tenedor de los platillos de el, y con gran finura corto un trozo medianamente pequeño de su platillo, para despues dejar el cuchillo de donde lo tomo y dejar el tenedor con el bocado, en el plato mas cercano a Draco, el solo observaba como todo ocurria  
  
- Pruebalo... No que querias?? - dijo Hermione - O que? ya no quieres???   
  
Draco tomo el tenedor, lo miro y miro a la chica, poco a poco lo acerco a su boca, y finalmente lo provo, estaba delicioso, el rostro del chico mostraba las facciones de un niño al probar un dulce  
  
- Esta muy rico!! Me ... me daria mas.... un poco mas??? - pregunto Draco (quien se lo podria negar, yo no, Hermione tampoco) no pudo  
  
- Esta bien... sirvete - dijo ella mientras le acercaba su plato, tomo un poco de jugo, mientras que Draco se sirvio casi la mitad del hot cake  
  
- Oye!! no te lo acabes... si quieres mas, pues dide uno para ti!! - dijo Hermione sorprendida y disgustada por el atrevimiento del chico  
  
- Pues pideme uno igual a este, Granger - tuvo como respuesta  
  
- Ya comete ese!!! ... Dobby... Dobby   
  
- Si, srita. Hermione - dijo el elfo  
  
- Podrias traerme un hot cake igual al que te pedi, solo, por favor, ponle una pisca de canela, ... y otro? Malfoy como quieres el tuyo???  
  
- Pues igual ... o puedo pedirlo como yo quiera??  
  
- Si  
  
- Pues ... no se... como los comes tu??  
  
- Pues de vainilla, tambien hay de zandalo, integrales, ahi muchas combinaciones  
  
- Entonces uno de cada uno  
  
- Pues si que tienes hambre  
  
- Aparte de eso es que esto esta buenisimo, no se porque jamas lo habia probado  
  
- Quiza la razon sea por que es un platillo muggle  
  
- QUE???!!! - Draco casi se cae de la silla - COMO QUE MUGGLE? no jueges Hermione - grito el chico rubio  
  
- Hermione?? - pregunto extrañada  
  
- Asi te llamas no??  
  
- Si pero nunca me habias llamado por mi nombre - Hermione no sabia que pensar, ese chico de nefrete no podia ser Malfoy, ese Malfoy que siemrpe la insultaba y que hacia pocas horas era su mayor rival en el estudio, pero se dio cuenta de la situacion, por primera vez en sus casi seis años de esta en Hogwarts, esta "SOLA" con Draco, siempre se encontraba con sus amigos cuando lo veian, las unicaas veces en las que han cruzado palabra, han sido para insultar o contestar el insulto y en tercer año ella le dio una cachetada y desde entonces ahora si, que apenas y si abrian la boca estando uno enfrente del otro.... quien era ese chico enfrente de ella??  
  
- Te siente bien Malfoy?? - pregunto Hermione totalmente desconcertada   
  
- Si ... por que habria de sentirme mal?? ademas estoy comiendo algo delicioso, auqneu sea muggle!! - dijo Draco reanudando con la ingesta de su desayuno   
  
Ahora la que casi se cae es la chica  
  
- Quien eres?? - dijo Hermione comenzando a asustarse   
  
- Draco - contesto el como si nada  
  
- Si ... Draco Malfoy!!! - agrego ella  
  
- Dejalo en Draco, quieres - contesto el, mirandola fijamente, como si el haber escuchado su apellido lo hubiese disgustado   
  
- Pe.. pero tu ... no eres asi!!!  
  
- Como???  
  
- COMO???? pues asi, como estas siendo ahora!!!  
  
- Amable??  
  
- Si  
  
- Te hare una pregunta ... siempre eres un raton de biblioteca??  
  
- Si te refieres a que si siempre estudio ... si  
  
- Todo el tiempo ???  
  
- Pues no... tambien estoy con mis amigos  
  
- Y ... que haces cuando estas con ellos ?? a grandes rasgos, no quiero detalles  
  
- Pues jugamos, nos divertimos.... aveces les hago bromas!!  
  
- TU!!!   
  
- Si ... que tiene de raro???  
  
-Entonces te daras cuenta de que yo no soy tiempre tan... tan... Malfoy, tambien puedo ser amable y si pudiera podria sercomo uno de tus amigos, como Potter jamas como Weasley!!!!  
  
- Y por que no puedes???  
  
- Por que no me creerian, tengo una maldicion  
  
- Cual??....Quiza se pueda contrarrestar  
  
- Esta no se puede... la llevare por siempre ... esta en mi nombre  
  
- Malfoy ... no es asi  
  
- Si muchos piensan que con mi apellido se me abren muchas puertas, y no lo niego si lo hace ... pero tambien me cierra ... y las que me cierra son las mas importantes   
  
Aunque sea dificil de creer la serpiente y la leona hablaban siendo ellos mismo; Dobby se habia ido a hacer sus quehaceres, dejandolos solos  
  
Nadie los interrumpia, Hermione se dio cuenta de que quien tenia enfrente, era un chico solo, que necesitaba hablar y por una jugada del destino lo estaba haciendo con ella.  
  
Draco sabia con quien estaba hablando, que le estaba compartiendo y permitiendo que le conocieran como realemente es, pero no le importaba, no sabia por que lo hacia, y si ella lo decia le daba igual, solo tentia la necesidad de hablar con alguien.  
  
Aunque siempre estaba rodeado de gente en esos momentos era cuando mas solo se sentia, no tenia amigos verdaderos por eso envidiaba al trio.  
  
- Cuales son esa puertas que se te cierran ... Draco?? - el tono de Hermione mostro la preocupacion que en ese momento sintio por el rubio, era igual al que empleaba con sus amigos  
  
- No finjas interes Granger - dijo Draco a la defenciba, jamas habia llegado a ese grado de confianza con nadie excepto con su madre por medio de sus cartas, si continuaba quedaria expuesto totalmente, si no seguia perderia esa oportunidad de que alguien le conociera de verda   
  
- No lo finjo Malfoy - dijo con pesar la castaña, pues se percato de que fue muy lejos con su pregunta  
  
- No lo se, eres la primer persona con la que he podido convesar de esta manera, ademas eres amiga de Potter y sin duda se lo contaras  
  
- No tendria por que hacerlo, se supone que sigo en la enfermeria... Asi que esta conversacion no existe  
  
Draco no entendia a la chica  
  
- No lo entiendes en estos momentos solo eres Draco y yo Hermione, ni Malfoy ni Granger,ni sangre pura ni sangre sucia,ni Slytherin ni Griffindor; solo dos chicos que estan desayunando, incluso te di de mi panqueque .... un Malfoy aseptaria comida muggle??  
  
- Pero yo no sabia  
  
- Y sin embargo te lo estas comiendo  
  
- Si ... porque esta muy rico  
  
- Ves  
  
- Pero no me vas a negar que es .... extraño - dijo Draco burlon  
  
- Si lo es...Draco desde hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo  
  
- Que?  
  
- Porque ese repentino interes por el estudio??  
  
- El conocimiento es poder - contesto Draco  
  
- Cierto  
  
- Ademas quiero terminar el año con el mejor promedio, aunque te tenga que superar!!!!  
  
- Lo dudo, aunque me has dado pelea, en las clases que compartimos... en las otras tambien participas??  
  
- Si en todas, hasta en adivinacion, la profesora dice que tengo potencial  
  
- En adivinacion?? con Trelanway, solo le predices la muerte a la mitad de la clase y pasas el curso, a y si incluyes a Harry te da puntos extras  
  
- Tu no llevas esa materia verdad??  
  
- No  
  
- Dejame adivinar... mhh..  
  
- Ay no  
  
- Ya se... porque no se utilizan libros verdad!!!  
  
- Acertaste, tienes futuro como profeta  
  
- No fue dificil, por lo que he visto cuando estas en la biblioteca no solo te gustan, quieres a los libros  
  
- Si he aprendido mucho de ellos, aunque al principio me topaba con libros apocrifos   
  
- Libros que???  
  
- Apocrifos ... son libros erroneos, lo que esta escrito es mentira o te confunde su informacion, por lo que se, son como tres a seis libros mentirosos por cada materia o tema  
  
- Con razon el profesor Binns me castigo por darle una fecha mal  
  
- La del pacto entre los hombre lobo y los centauros, el 24 de julio de 1273??  
  
- Si, dije que fue el 27 de julio de 1243  
  
- Lo que puede ocasionar el que cambies dos numeros  
  
- Dimelo a mi falto poco para que me diera una detencion  
  
- Pues yo no me salve  
  
- Te dio una detencion???  
  
- Si, como ejemplo, estaba muy decepcionado, me dijo que pusiera mas empeño en mis estudios, aunque le dije que lo habia leido, no le importo, que asi aprenderia a no solo buscar en uno solo sino en varios libros  
  
- Cambiando de tema ... Que es eso??  
  
- A yogurth con fruta  
  
- Me das???  
  
- Tengo otra opcion???  
  
- No - dijo Draco que por lo visto estaaba mas interesado en la comida de Hermione que en lo que el pidio  
  
- Pruebalo, hay sabes que!!, te pido uno para ti mejor  
  
- Pero primero pruebo el tuyo - dijo el rubio tomando rapidamente el tazon de la chica  
  
- Si esta rico, quiero uno igual  
  
- Y lo que tu pediste???  
  
- Cometelo si quieres, esto esta mejor  
  
Y asi pasaron dos horas, de compartir la comida y platicar de las clases, en algunas materias la serpiente le dio tips a la leona, y en otras la leona a la serpiente, los elfos trabajaban cada vez mas aprisa, Draco miro su reloj, iban a dar las ocho, los alumnos no tardarian en llegar al gran comedor  
  
- Ya es hora del desayuno - dijo Draco con cierta tristesa  
  
- Que sucede??  
  
- Que volvemos a ser, tu una Griffindor y ....  
  
- Y tu un Slytherin - termino Hermione tambien con tristesa, jamas se hubiera imaginado que Draaco fueran tan buen conversador, sin duda extrañaria eso  
  
- Asi que aqui termina la tregua - dijo finalmente Hermione  
  
- No - dijo Draco seriamente  
  
- No???- pregunto ella  
  
- No porque la guerra se acabo  
  
- A que te refieres??  
  
- Prometo ya no insultarte, eres muy inteligente, y el hacerlo solo me pondria en la posicion de un idiota, y como no lo soy, no lo volvere a hacer, aunque con tus amigos continua - dijo Draco puntualizando lo ultimo  
  
- Esta bien, solo que hay un detalle  
  
- Cual??  
  
- Que haremos cuando nos encontremos en los pasillos y en las clases??  
  
- No podre llamarte Hermione, ni tu a mi Draco, dejemoslo en los apellidos, en ucanto a las clases una participacion tu y otra yo  
  
- Esta bien  
  
Seles acerca Binky  
  
- Srita. quiere otra cosa??  
  
- No gracias me tengo que ir, apenas y si tengo tiempo para arreglarme e ir a la primera clase  
  
- Y usted señor?? - pregunto Binky a Draco  
  
- Otro tazon de yogurth con fruta  
  
- En un instante señor  
  
- Adios DRACO  
  
-Adios HERMIONE  
  
Y la vio desaparecer por la pared.... Que habia sido todo eso???.... pero que importaba ya, no sabia por que pero confiaba en aquella chica, sin darse cuenta entre ambos, y sin que se lo propusieran acababa de nacer una amistad, una muy diferente para ella, y la primera sincera de el. 


	3. POCIONES

TRADICIONES MALFOY by ARLC MALFOY  
  
CAPITULO III " POCIONES "  
  
Cada uno cumplió con lo pactado, en las clases y en los pasillos, unos cuantos se percataron de ese cambio, otros ni lo notaron; así pasaron dos meses, en los cuales coincidieron algunas veces en la biblioteca … en una de ellas:  
  
- Hermione ¿Ya desocupaste este libro? - pregunto el chico rubio teniendo en la mano el ejemplar, la chica no se había percatado de su presencia y dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz poco conocida  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? .... ahhh... hola Draco ... no, no lo ocupo ya termine - dijo Hermione más tranquila y viéndolo  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - dijo Draco acercándose al trabajo de la chica   
  
- Lo que nos pidió el profesor Snape, la poción del orgullo  
  
- Ahhh ... sí.. Para la próxima semana ¿No?  
  
- Si solo que no entiendo este ingrediente  
  
- ¿Cuál?   
  
- Este, sé que significa, pero no sé que es  
  
- Nefhesh's  
  
- Significa ALMA ... pero ... ¿Cómo la obtienes?  
  
- Si no me equivoco, que es poco frecuente, esto esta en hebreo - dijo Draco mirando a Hermione  
  
- Si, ya te dije que significa su raíz etimológica, pero .... ¿Qué es???!!!!  
  
- Es Alma, ¿Dónde se encuentra el Alma?  
  
- ¿En él ... corazón? - pregunto la castaña como dudando  
  
- Esto si que es novedad ... Hermione Granger no sabe que significa o que es algo???!!!  
  
- No te burles Draco ... tu ... ya .... hiciste este trabajo??  
  
- En eso estoy ... pero tengo la misma duda que tu!!!  
  
- Pero tu puedes preguntarle al profesor ... seguro te lo dirá!!!  
  
- NO ... NO LE VOY A PREGUNTAR... quiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta - dijo un tanto molesto  
  
- Esta bien, no lo dije por molestarte ... discúlpame - dijo ella realmente apenada  
  
- Te das cuenta ... siempre es lo mismo  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Que nadie cree que pueda hacer las cosas por mí mismo... aunque me mate estudiando  
  
- Yo no creo que no seas capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo ... eres muy inteligente ... aunque ... ni tu mismo te des cuenta - dijo la leona decidida y mirando esos bellos ojos azul-gris  
  
- ¿En verdad lo crees? ... o ... ¿Me estas dando por mi lado? - pregunto la serpiente, Draco realmente quería una respuesta sincera y esa chica sin duda se la daría  
  
- No lo creo ... lo sé ... tienes mucho potencial ... solo que no lo has sabido enfocarlo - le contesto Hermione, y no estaba mintiendo, no esta en su naturaleza hacerlo, Draco no sabia que decir, seguía mirando esos ojos castaños de la chica enfrente de el ... esos ojos no le estaban mintiendo, Hermione decía la verdad, solo logro decir una palabra   
  
- Gracias ....  
  
- Solo cree en ti ... no necesitas mas - dijo Hermione, con esa voz tan dulce y reconfortante  
  
- Tienes razón Hermione, debo de empezar a creer en mi, y no depender de lo que la demás gente piensa o quiera hacer de mí - dijo Draco, lo ultimo mas para sí que para quien lo escuchaba  
  
- Bueno ... entonces ... ¿Qué es este ingrediente? - señalando el escrito Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué es el Alma? - pregunto de nuevo Draco, quizás partiendo de eso lo sabrían  
  
- Bueno ... la vida... tu ser ... tu esencia... todo tú al 100% - dijo Hermione  
  
- Que esta dentro .. que té llena... que te nutre ... que te recorre... - continuo ella  
  
- ¿Qué te recorre? - pregunto Draco  
  
- Si que esta en tus venas - los dos se miraron, y les cayo él incide al mismo tiempo, casi lo gritaron  
  
- SANGRE!!!!! - dijeron al unísono  
  
- SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH - dijo Madame Pince - recuerden donde se encuentran señores - dijo esta molesta  
  
- Disculpe Madame Pince, no volverá a suceder - dijo rápidamente Hermione, volteo y miro a Draco que apenas aguantaba la risa  
  
- Así que ese es el ingrediente principal de esa poción  
  
- ¿Crees que nos pondrá a hacerla? - pregunto Draco  
  
- Quizás ... ya conoces a Snape ... ¿Qué horas tienes?  
  
- Ummmhh ... 5 para las 4 - contesto Draco  
  
- ¿Qué??? .. hay no ... voy a llegar tarde a DCAO (DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS) - metiendo rápidamente sus cosas a su mochila le dijo a Draco  
  
- Bueno ... Draco .. nos vemos después ... ahh .. gracias por ayudarme en el trabajo ... adiós - despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano, salió de la biblioteca  
  
Ya solo Draco, mirando como se alejaba, dijo en voz baja  
  
- No ... Hermione ... gracias a ti ... por tratarme como a un amigo, y preocuparte por mí  
  
La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y los pocos que estaban no se dieron cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa qué estaba posada en los labios de ese chico rubio-platinado  
  
Las clases estaban cada vez más difíciles, los maestros estaban más exigentes que de costumbre, y más el de pociones, Draco no se equivoco Snape les pediría hacer esa poción  
  
- Ahora harán la poción que convierte a una planta en un animal, en algún momento de su ... existencia ... para algo les servirá ... ahh... quiero sus trabajos de la poción del orgullo que les encargué hace dos semanas - dijo el profesor, con su tono de costumbre  
  
Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, no les había pedido el trabajo antes, solo para jugarles una mala pasada, bien sabia que algunos no lo traían ya fuera por que no lo hicieron o se les olvido en sus casas, y en verdad casi nadie traía el ensayo .. solo dos alumnos ... y estos de casas contrarias  
  
- Aquí tiene profesor - dijo Hermione acercándose al escritorio de Snape, él la miro con disgusto  
  
- Y el mío - dijo Draco también poniéndolo enseguida del de la chica  
  
- Solo dos lo hicieron - reviso los trabajos rápidamente verificándolos y sabiendo lo perfecto y correcto que ambos estaban  
  
- Bueno como solo dos los hicieron ... no aceptare otros después ... sr. Malfoy ... srita. Granger   
  
- Si - dijeron ambos  
  
- 10 puntos para Slytherin y ... 5 para Griffindor  
  
- Gracias profesor - dijo rápidamente Hermione, aunque solo fuera 5 puntos eso era mejor que nada  
  
- Abran sus libros en la Pág. 831 (siguiendo con la tradición del 12) y hagan esa poción ... señor Malfoy usted hara esta - dijo Snape levantando el trabajo del chico   
  
- Usted esta muy adelantado .. para usted será una poción sencilla, ¿Podrá hacerla?  
  
Draco miro alrededor del salón de clases y con su actitud arrogante dijo:  
  
- Claro profesor ... que soy MUY capaz de hacerla ... sin ayuda  
  
- Bien ... entonces hágala - dijo finalmente Snape, esto lo hacia por que le gustaba retar a su alumno preferido, y Draco sabia perfectamente por que lo hacia  
  
Todos los demás hacían lo que el profesor les había pedido, Draco estaba concentrado en la poción del orgullo, los ingredientes los tenia a la mano, estaba apunto de terminarla, solo faltaba el ingrediente final; el profesor se le acerco para verificar su trabajo y :  
  
- Pon un poco en el vaso, no es necesario ponerle la Nefhesh's estando en el caldero - dijo Snape   
  
Draco hizo lo que le ordeno y le entrego el recipiente  
  
- Esta ... es una poción perfecta... Malfoy acompáñame   
  
Y los dos se dirigieron al frente de la clase, Snape coloco el vaso en su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la clase  
  
- Es en verdad gratificante que uno de ustedes sea capaz de lograr esto - alzando el vaso - Ahora .... verán como funciona - mirando fijamente a Draco le dijo :  
  
- Quiero que sientas y acrecientes tu orgullo...   
  
Draco y toda la clase lo miraba con cara de ¿WHAT???  
  
- Si ... orgullo de ser quien eres ... un Malfoy ... provienes de una familia legendaria... con historia... con poder ... tienes un padre inteligente... poderoso y seguro tu serás igual a él.... - termino Snape  
  
Al hacerlo, tomo una de las blancas y finas manos de Draco  
  
- Concéntrate y siéntelo - le dijo el profesor   
  
Draco cerro los ojos concentrándose en lo que le pedía Snape, pero no sentía orgullo .. sentía coraje y este se incrementaba mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Severus, este saco un alfiler y le pincho el dedo anular, Draco apenas sintió ese movimiento, pues el coraje había dado paso a un mar de sentimientos encontrados, frustración .. decepción .. coraje ... abatimiento... desesperación ... mas coraje ... desilusión ... tristeza ... ODIO...   
  
Tres gotas de su sangre cayeron al vaso y se entremezclaron con la poción, Snape dejo el vaso otra ves en su escritorio y soltó la mano del chico, con esa acción Draco abrió los ojos, miro al profesor y a la clase  
  
- "¿Se habrían dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sintió en ese momento? ¿Su rostro habrá expresado algún sentimiento que aun lo envolvía? "  
  
- Bien .. ¿Un voluntario para probarla?? ... Nadie... - Snape recorría a toda su clase con la mirada  
  
Ninguno de sus alumnos se tomaría esa poción ni siquiera Pansy Parkinson, y menos Crabbe o Goyle (no son tan tontos) ... una mano primero indecisa ... después firme ... sobresalió en ese vació  
  
- Srita. Granger ... acérquese  
  
Y Hermione así lo hizo, ni Ron ni Harry reaccionaron hasta verla enfrente del profesor  
  
- Tómeselo!!! - le ordeno Severus poniendo enfrente de ella el recipiente, ella lo tomo respiro hondo y decidida bebió la mitad de ese liquido  
  
Lo siguiente sucedió en fracción de segundos, el vaso se estrello en el piso ... Hermione se llevo las manos a la altura del corazón ... su rostro palideció en un instante ... solo pudo decir débilmente :  
  
- A.. YU...DA!!!  
  
La poción la estaba congelando por dentro ... su corazón acelero su timo, tenia que calentar el interior de la chica lo mas pronto posible ... el dolor que la invadía se le reflejo en sus ojos almendrados ... Snape la miro desconcertado ... dirigió su vista a la poción derramada  
  
- NEGRO?????!!!! - dijo comenzando a preocuparse  
  
Miro a Draco y luego a la chica que hacia grandes esfuerzos por respirar... Hermione se desvaneció ... Draco logro detenerla ... todos los presentes estaban quietos ... asimilando o tratando de comprender que había sucedido ... Draco no lo pensó y la asió firmemente en sus brazos y salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería ... Snape reacciono cuando lo vio salir del salón y se fue tras el, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo ... prácticamente estaban corriendo uno tras el otro ... Draco miraba a Hermione y al corredor en fracciones de milisegundos ... la abrazo mas fuerte al virar a la izquierda ... una puerta mas y estaba la enfermería  
  
  
  
- Aguanta Hermione ... falta poco - le susurro al oído, y al entrar a la enfermería la coloco en la camilla más cercana  
  
- MADAME POMFREY!!!! .... AYUDA!!!! ... RÁPIDO!!!! - grito este al posarla en la cama  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ... Sr. Malfoy ... ¿Dígame?  
  
- Este ... estábamos .... en ... en pociones  
  
- ¿Tomo una poción? - Draco solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
- Apártese voy a examinarla - dijo Pomfrey  
  
- DRACO!!! - lo llamo al entrar Snape - Madame Pomfrey es la poción del orgullo  
  
- MALFOYY!!!!!!! - gritaron al unísono Harry y Ron al llegar al recinto, estaban a un paso de golpear a Draco  
  
- BASTA!!! - dijo Pomfrey - Severus la poción salió mal ... ¿Qué sucedió por Merlín?  
  
Snape mirando al dúo y apartando a Draco de estos últimos dijo:  
  
-Solo él nos lo puede decir ... Draco .. la poción se volvió negra... debía ser verde o azul ... pero no negra   
  
- MALDITO LA ENVENENASTE!!!!!! - grito Ron  
  
- CÁLLESE SR. WEASLEY, ESO NO AYUDA - le contesto la medí maga  
  
- Draco ... ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te lo pedí? - Snape estaba entre furioso y preocupado  
  
- Sen ... sentí ... coraje … mucho coraje - le contesto el chico  
  
- ¿CORAJE?!!! - pregunto Snape  
  
- Coraje ... por ser ... quien soy - dijo tristemente el chico  
  
- ¿Fue solo eso? ... ¿Nada mas? - prosiguió Snape mirándolo fijamente  
  
- .... ODIO - dijo finalmente Draco  
  
- ODIO!!!!! - Snape se hizo para atrás, estaba conmocionado - rápido ... necesito mas de la poción!!!!  
  
- QUE AHORA LA QUIERE REMATAR???!!! - le dijo Ron  
  
- No sea estúpido sr. Weasley solo con ella ... Hermione se puede salvar - le contesto Snape al insolente mocoso  
  
- Vamos Ron - Harry lo tomo del brazo y salieron de la enfermería, en unos cuantos minutos venían cargando el caldero en la que se preparo la poción  
  
- Bien, uno de ustedes tendrá que dar un poco de sangre  
  
- YO!!! - dijeron ambos  
  
- Potter, tu ... tranquilízate y solo concéntrate en el cariño y lo que sientes por Hermione - dijo ya un poco más sereno Severus  
  
- Solo con cariño y amor verdadero esto funcionara  
  
- ¿Por que solo Harry?? - dijo disgustado Ron  
  
- Por que usted esta histerico y no se enfocaría correctamente, ¿Qué no lo entiende?? ... en la poción que ella tomo ... estaba "cargada" con sentimientos negativos, encontrados ... necesita paz, tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a lo que tenia la primera, y usted es un mar revuelto - dijo firmemente Madame Pomfrey  
  
- Severus dense prisa si llega a su corazón morirá - prosiguió ella  
  
- Harry ¿Estas concentrado?   
  
Harry solo asintió, tenia los ojos cerrados recordando cada momento feliz que había pasado con su amiga, enfocándose en su amistad y compañía ... y si la amaba, la amaba como a una hermana, siempre contaba con ella, le hacia falta sino la tenia cerca, era parte de el, su voz y su sonrisa lo hacían olvidarse un poco de sus penas. Y así con esos sentimientos dono tres gotas de su sangre (sangre poderosa y con una protección especial, mas adelante veremos sí esto fue realmente benéfico para ella)   
  
La poción giraba por si sola mezclándose tomando un color blanco, rápidamente madame Pomfrey reanimo a Hermione y como pudo le dio a beber la segunda poción ... poco a poco el color natural de la chica fue apareciendo, su ritmo cardiaco fue volviéndose a la normalidad después de un arduo trabajo al que fue sometido, empezó a respirar con normalidad ... los presentes se tranquilizaron cuando Pomfrey les informo que había dado resultado la poción, que ella se quedaría cuidándola que no era necesario que se quedaran, Snape cogió del brazo a Draco y lo saco de la enfermería   
  
- Draco acompáñame a mi despacho - le dijo fríamente el profesor  
  
- Si ... si profesor - alcanzo a decir el chico, aunque su cuerpo se alejaba, su mirada seguía pendiente delo que sucedía en la primera camilla de la derecha.  
  
Mientras que en la enfermería   
  
- COMO LO ODIO ... MALDITO MALFOY .. PERO ESTA ME LA PAGA!!! - gritaba Ron  
  
- CÁLLATE RON O NOS VAN A SACAR - le dijo Harry en voz baja  
  
- Señores ya les dije que no es necesario que se queden, pero si lo hacen, estén callados, que la paciente necesita descansar - dijo la medí maga mirándolos a ambos - si despierta denle un poco de agua, voy al almacén por una poción - les dijo retirándose de la enfermería  
  
- ¿Harry tu crees que este bien? - pregunto preocupado Ron - eso espero ... aunque todavía esta fría, mira ... tócala - Ron todo una de las mejillas de Hermione  
  
- ¿Por qué se tomo la poción de Malfoy? ... ¿Qué no se acuerda de cómo ese la trata? - pregunto extrañado Ron  
  
- Quien sabe, pero se lo voy a preguntar cuando despierte - continuo Harry tomando una mano de la chica, no le gustaba verla en ese estado  
  
Lo que sí haría y así hizo, fue con Dumbledore y le contó todo lo sucedido, no era de esperarse que el director ya lo supiera, el mismo Severus fue a su despacho depuse de habla con Draco y lo informo de lo sucedido   
  
- Aquí entre nos Harry, Severus esta muy preocupado por lo sucedido .. que por un descuido pudo haber muerto Hermione, y que no solo él estaba preocupado ... también lo estaba el sr. Malfoy - comentaba el director  
  
- Seguro solo fue por que si ella moría, el seria enviado a Azkaban - dijo enojado Harry  
  
- No es así Harry ... te sorprendería de algunas cosas que suceden a tu alrededor ... si solo dejaras de prejuzgar. Eso creo que se lo has adquirido al sr. Weasley, la parcialidad no es buena consejera ... si algo e notado con la srita. Granger es que ve mas allá de lo que a simple vista se ve... sabes ... así era tu mama, sino, nunca hubieras existido, James era muy tímido, pero como merodeador era intrepido, decidido, desafiante; pero ante Lily... no podia decir mas de dos palabras si se encontraban solos; y con ayuda del resto de los merodeadores Lily logro que James se le declarara, aunque no dudo que si tu padre no lo hacia, ella sin duda si se le declararia; los merodeadores eran una cosa, pero cuando se les unio Lily ... ni yo me slavaba - Dumbledore sonreia bajo su larga barba  
  
- Yo quiero mucho a Hermione, no quiero que nada malo le pase ... si puedo evitarlo!!! - dijo Harry (lo ultimo con una sonrisa puesto que el director lo recrimino con la mirada, cuantas veces Hermione no lo ha acompañado en sus aventuras)  
  
- Bueno Harry ya es hora de la cena, y mañana tines un partido   
  
- Pero!!!  
  
- No es necesario, en estos momntos ire a ver a nuestra amig a la enfermeria, tiene que descansr, y por lo que se a recivido muchas visitas, su estado lo sabe ya toda la escuela, sera mejor dejarla tranquila, quiza mañana Pppry la dé de alta y estara como si nada, vamos Harry, que tengo aun cosas que hacer - dijo finalmente Albus acompañandolo a la gargola fenix  
  
- Tiene razon profesor... ademas ya he ido cuatro veces en el dia y tiene que descansar - dijo el ojiverde, mientras bajaba las escaleras  
  
Dumbledore hablo con la enfermera y esta le conto de los avances de la paciente  
  
- Poppy ¿Cuanto tiempo tendra que quedarse?  
  
- Minimo una semana  
  
- ¿Tanto?  
  
- Albus hable con Snape, el me conto lo que hablo con el sr. Malfoy ... este chico detesta lo que es Albus, no sintio orgullo, fue odio lo que lo invadia cuando Severus le pincho el dedo, su sangre estaba llena de esos sentimientos, imaginate lo que la pobre debio de haber sentido, cuando llego estaba tan palida y .. fria... fira Albus, el proceso fue de dentro hacia afuera, por suerte el sr. Malfoy la trajo enseguida, uno segundos mas llego Snape y luego Potter y Weasley, Harry dono sangre para la segunda pocion ...   
  
- ¿Que Harry hizo que????  
  
- Que Harry dono sangre Albus, ¿Pero por que tienes esa cara???  
  
- Poppy tu y yo sabemos que !!  
  
- Albus no tienes que decirmelo, no hubo otra opcion, el sr. Weasley estaba histerico, el no podia hacerlo, y se necesitaba con urgencia, ¿Crees que ... que algo suceda?  
  
- No lo se Poppy ... en verdad no lo se, pero ... los resultados son buenos ¿No es asi?  
  
- Al parecer funciono muy bien, pero solo ella sabe lo que siente ... me preocupan que hayan secuelas ... pero lo hecho, hecho esta Albus ... sabes lo que mas me sorprende es la fortaleza que dentro de lo que cabe, tiene esta chica... puesto que Malfoy es... es...  
  
- Es Sangre Pura dilo  
  
- Si sagre pura y bueno Hermione es hija de muggles, habra que hacerle un seguimiento minucioso, al menos por dos meses minimo  
  
- Se hara lo necesario para ello, te lo prometo ... Poppy ¿Iras a cenar?  
  
- Si, esta estable no tardare mucho  
  
- ¿Vamos?  
  
- Si - contesto Pomfrey tomando el brazo que Albus le ofrecia, cerro la enfermeria y fueron al Gran Hall  
  
*********  
  
Draco estaba oculto detras de una estatua, miro que el director y la enfermera se dirijian al comedor, se acerco a la puesta... la abrio con un hechizo y entro... solo dos antorchas estaban encendeidas, asi que habia poca luz.  
  
Se acerco a la cama donde Hermione reposaba, seguia dormida, Madame Pomfrey le habia puesto un camison, su uniforme estaba la pie de la cama, Draco se sento a un lado de ella en la cama ...   
  
estaba tan apenado y triste ...   
  
las manos de Hermione estaban sobre su abdomen ... queria tocarlas ... estaban tan cerca ... tan cerca ...pero tan lejos a la vez ....  
  
¿Como fue que todo eso sucedio?  
  
Aunque en mas de una ocasion el profesor Snape le dijo que no era su culpa, Draco no podia dejar de sentirse el responsable de lo ocurrido ... si tan solo hubiese sentido orgullo y no coraje ... todo esto quiza no estuviese sucediendo  
  
- Aahhh, no ... basta ... no más... - la voz de Hermione apenas era audible, sonaba cansada, agotada, debil  
  
- Hermione ... tranquila ... estas en la enfermeria ... te recuperaras - se escucho la voz de Draco, hablando muy despacio queriendo tranqulizarla, Hermione abrio los ojos y se encontro con los de él...  
  
- Dra ... Draco .... ¿Que paso?  
  
- Algo salio mal con la pocion ... perdoname  
  
-¿Por... que ... me siento .... asi?  
  
- Es por la pocion ... Hermione perdoname por favor  
  
- ¿Por que ... Draco? ... ¿Por que ... no me... lo dijiste ... antes?  
  
- Hermione tuve miedo...  
  
- Draco ... duele ... aun duele...  
  
- Voy por la enfermera !!!  
  
- Espera ... duele.. por ti ...  
  
- Hermione!!!  
  
- No puedes ... seguir asi..  
  
- No puedo cambiar lo que soy  
  
- Aun...puedes ... creelo  
  
- Perdiname por favor ... eres la unica amiga que tengo, no quisiera perderte ... ahora que te encontre - Draco tomo lentamente la mano izquierda de la chica entre las suyas - Perdoname Hermione ... perdoname pr todo - continuo diciendole mirandola a los ojos  
  
Hermione abrio la boca tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones  
  
- Du... duele... - la mano de Hermione se cerro en las de Draco, como buscando apoyo o ayuda, algo malo estaba sucediendo, algo muy grave sin duda  
  
- Voy por la enfemera - dijo Draco soltando la mano de la chica y salio corriendo como nunca en su vida hacia el comedor, abrio las puestras con fuerza y siguio corriendo hasta la mesa de profesores, ya estando ahi, se dirigio hacia la medimaga  
  
- Her... Hermione ... algo le pasa - alcanzo a decirles casi sin aire, Pomfrey, Dumbledore y McGonagall se pararon al escucharlo   
  
- Vamos rapido!!! - dijo el director  
  
Pomfrey salio corriendo de ahi, seguida por Draco, Albus, Minerva, Snape, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, seguidos por casi la mitad de los Griffindor y unos cuantos de otras casa, pero solo los proimeros entraron a la enfermeria, Madame Pomfrey revisaba a Hermione, MInerva estaba enseguida de la cama, Albus le hacia de referi entre los dos profesores y los tres alumnos:  
  
- BASTA SEÑORES .. NO ES EL LUGAR NI EL MOMENTO DE DISCUCIONES!!! - dijo el anciano  
  
- Pero director es obvio que Malfoy le hizo algo a Hermione!!! - le contesto Harry  
  
- YO NO LE HICE NADA POTTER!!!! - revicio por parte del rubio  
  
- HIJO DE PERRA ... ¿QUE LE HICISTE?!! - grito Ron  
  
- MODERE SU LENGUAJE SR. WEASLEY - dijo tan alto el director que todos se callaron - Hagrid hazme el favor de llevarte al Sr Weasley y de mandar a los alulmnos a sus casas   
  
- Pero  
  
- AHORA!!! - fue la orden directa de Albus, Ron no tuvo mas remedio que avandonar la enfermeria  
  
- Ahora sr. Malfoy ... digame ¿Que hacia usted en la enfermeria?  
  
- .....  
  
- Contesta!!!- se escucho la voz de Snape realmente enojado  
  
- Solo... solo vine a disculparme ... sr. Director no fue mi intencion que esto sucediera ... yo jamas le haria lago malo para lastimarla  
  
- ERES UN MENTIROSO MALFOY.... desde que entramos a Hogwarts no has hecho mas que molestarla y agredirla, llamarla con horribles sobrenombres, y ahora quieres que creamos que no le hiciste NADA!!!! - Harry estaba furioso, apenas pudo controlarse  
  
- TRANQUILOS TODOS!!! Snape, pregunta a Minerva como sigue  
  
- Si Albus  
  
- Ahora como la situacion lo demanda - Albus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque ni Harry ni Draco pronunciaban palabra alguna, sus miradas lo decian todo, Severus llego acompañado por Minerva  
  
- Albus ... ya esta estable, esta durmiendo, Madame Pomfrey piensa que debio de ser una secuela de la pocion ... Sr. Malfoy gracias por avisarnos, si usted no la hubiera visto ponerse mal, quiza hubieramos llegado demasiado tarde, en verdad gracias.... - dijo la profesora  
  
- Minerva ¿En verdad esta bien? - pregunto Snape preocupado  
  
- ¿Profesora? - empezo Harry  
  
- Si señores ya esta un poco mejor, madem Pomfrey y yo la velaremos por esta noche, Albus sera mejor que se retiren hermione necesitta paz y tranquilidad y sus gritos no la ayudan   
  
- Asi sera Minerva... ya oyeron señores ... por favor dirijanse a sus respectivas casas y no intenten venir amas noche esta puesta se cerrara y solo se habrira por dentro ... buenas noches Minerva y cualquier noticia me lo comunicas - finalizo Albus, Snape y Draco se fueron a las mazmorras, Harry a la torre Griffindor y Albus a su despacho  
  
*********  
  
- Minerva toma tu el primer turno, cuando sientas cansancio, avisame para que tu descanses, con lo que le di no creo que despierte, pobre chica debe ser terrible por lo que esta pasando  
  
- No tienes que decirlo, no te niego que tiene su caracter , y que abeces sea un poco desesperante, pero es muy noble y tiene un gran corazon  
  
- Por eso mismom ella es calida y el sr. Malfoy frio, solo me puedo imaginar lo que en estos momentos, en su mente sucede  
  
Ambas mujeres observan a la chica.....  
  
Hermione dormia, pero en su interior tenia una lucha de sentimientos entremezclados, producidos unos por la pocion de Malfoy y otros por la de Harry, aunque a esto se le unio un dolor fisico que habia menguado gracias a la pocion de relajacion que la medimaga le dio ... este dolor comenzo justo en el momento que Draco tomo su mano, era como si la desgarraran por dentro, el dolor comenzo en su vientre y fu aumentando a tal grado que estaba temblando cuando la enfermera llego, su respiracion era irregular, aveces tranquila y otras agitada, ya entrada la madrugada su condicion mejoro y ya dormia placidamente   
  
- Al fin el efecto paso.... eres muy fuerte Hermione, pero aun asi seguiras en observacion - se escucho bostezando la medimaga, Minerva descansaba en la cama de al lado.  
  
********  
  
NO muy lejos de ahi, en las mazmorras, algunos domiran a pierna suelta, el profesor Sanpe se tuvo que preparar una pocion de sueño para descansar, no podio creer lo que en ese dia habia sucedido, fue tan orgulloso y descuidado, debio de haber verificado la pocion antes de darsela a su alumna, y no cualquier alumna, ella junto con Draco eran los mas avanzados en su clase, y aunque nunca lo diria aviertamente, le tenia aprecio a esa chica, lastima que era de la casa contraria y amiga de Potter, por que si hubiera quedado en Slytherin, sin duda la hubiese apradrinado, aunque fuera hija de muggles, veia en ella cualidades para ser una gran bruja... le recordaba tanto a Lily ... a su unica amiga Lilian Evans, se sentia tan culpable por su muerte, lo envolvieron los recuerdos, aunque él la queria mucho, verla feliz con Potter ... fue suficiente para el ... ya entrada la noche logro concicliar el sueño.  
  
Quien no durmio fue Draco, solo caminaba por toda su habitacion   
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
SORRRY , pero es que ya no cupo mas, un pequeño parrafo me falto pero no se preocupen lo pondre.............  
  
gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron mensajes se los agradesco mucho.....  
  
procurare subir mas rapido los capitulos, don worry!!!! a dudas resuelvo despues?/??/ 


	4. ENCUENTROS

CONTINUACIÓN DEL TERCER CAPITULO  
  
Quién no durmió fue Draco, solo caminaba por toda su habitación ¿por qué se sentía así?... ¿Por qué todo esto sucedió?... ¿Por qué la fue a ver?... Pero que bien que lo hizo, por que así pudo darse cuenta que Hermione empeoraba y aviso a tiempo; quería quedarse con ella, pero no se lo permitirían, las circunstancias lo señalan desfavorablemente, paso su mano derecha sobre su pelo, jalándolo hacia atrás, miro su mano, esa mano había tomado la de Hermione, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios, serian casi ya 7 años de estar en Hogwarts, y nunca había tocado a nadie como la toco a ella, jamás la había tocado, cierto que ella le dio una bofetada en 3ro. Pero desde que comenzó su amistad, jamás había habido ese acercamiento entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían dado la mano cuando termino la guerra en la cocina, aquella mañana cuando solo fueron dos chicos compartiendo un desayuno, decidió que al día siguiente sin falta y aunque quien quiera que sea el que tratara de impedirle verla el lo haría, miro su reloj eran las 4 am.  
  
-Lo bueno que mañana es sábado y habrá partido, así podré ir sin que sus molestos amigos estén ahí - dijo determinante Draco y con ese plan en mente, se recostó en la cama y pudo dormir un par de horas.  
  
CAPITULO IV "ENCUENTROS"  
  
DRACO despertó casi a las 10 am. (en esa hora empezaba el partido Gryfindor/Revenclaw) se aseo y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, desayunaría después de hablar con Hermione, tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella, llego a la puerta, toco y le abrió Madame Pomfrey  
  
-Lo siento sr. Malfoy, pero la srita. Granger no desea verlo - dijo escuetamente Pomfrey  
  
-¿Pero por que? - Draco no entendía esa actitud  
  
-La srita. Granger solicito al profesor Dumbledore, que se le prohibiera a usted él visitarla, en lo que resta de su convalecencia, y si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer - termino Pomfrey cerrando la puerta en la cara del chico  
  
-Se le ofrece algo, sr. Malfoy - la profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar y estaba atrás de Draco  
  
-Profesora, solo quería hablar con Her.... con Granger - contesto este, volteando a ver a la maestra  
  
-No sé si se le ha informado sr. Malfoy, pero por una petición hecha por la propia srita. Granger, se le prohíbe a usted él verla, su presencia la molesta e incomoda, le pido que no intente importunarla mas, ya ha tenido bastante de usted en un solo día  
  
-Profesora no fue...  
  
-Ya sé que no fue su intención sr. Malfoy, pero por el bien de ella, le repito... déjela descansar, ya hablara con ella cuando este recuperada.... claro esta .... si ella quiere hablar con usted, entendido - dijo ecuánimemente la profesora   
  
Draco no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse al comedor para desayunar, este estaba casi vacío, solo algunos alumnos de Slytherin seguían desayunando, ocupo su sitio acostumbrado, Blaise Zabini estaba enfrente de el  
  
-Ahh! Draco, falto poco para que te deshicieras de esa sangre sucia en pociones, ¿No Malfoy?   
  
-No  
  
-Pero quisiste verificar si lo lograbas, aunque no entiendo, porque la llevaste a la enfermería y luego anoche viniste a avisarle a la enfermera ...¿Qué, te dio miedo?  
  
-No seas estúpido Zabini!!, si ella muere pueden meterme en Azkaban  
  
-Tu padre jamás lo permitiría, pagaría lo que fuera por que su único hijo ni siquiera ponga un pie en Azkaban, además esa idiota hija de muggles no se puede comparar contigo ... ¿ Qué? ¿Que haces?  
  
-Me voy, hablar contigo me quito el apetito  
  
-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-A cualquier lugar donde no tenga que verles la cara - dijo el rubio que ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando se encontró con la segunda persona que lo irritaba tanto como sus "amigos"  
  
-Hola Draco, ¿Ya desayunaste?... por que si no, podrías hacerme compañía - dijo sugestivamente Pansy Parkinson )una chica de su casa, no era fea aunque tan poco bonita, estudiante promedio, ni en pociones destacaba, entrometida, mentirosa y obcecada con respecto a Draco Malfoy, considerado por su familia, como el prospecto perfecto de marido) Draco la miro con disgusto, no tenia humor para soportarla; jamás la tenia, ella tenia el "don" de molestarlo a tal grado que se olvidaba de todo, incluso de Potter (N.A. vaya que es un don)  
  
-Que pena, acabo de hacerlo, pero ahí esta Blaise para hacerte compañía - dicho esto Draco salió finalmente del comedor  
  
-¿Qué le pasa Blaise? - pregunto ella   
  
-Ya sabes como es... ¿Quieres jugo de manzana?   
  
-Si gracias - dijo ella sentándose enseguida de el.  
  
-¿Qué harás hoy? - pregunto Blaise  
  
-No sé, quizás los deberes  
  
-¿Los hacemos juntos?  
  
-Sí (N.A. nótese que le gusta Pansy a Zabini, a y que buenos "amigos" son)  
  
Draco no tenia ganas de ir al partido, ni de salir afuera, vago por varios pasillos, subía y bajaba escaleras, llego a la torre de astronomía desde ahí se apreciaba bellamente los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni siguiera lo miro, dio media vuelta y camino por sus propios pasos, no le importaba a donde se dirigía, solo quería caminar, caminar sin rumbo, sin saber como llego a un pasillo que tenia como único adorno un gran retrato de una mujer con un vestido de seda color rosa  
  
-¿Joven? Esta perdido? - pregunto ella al ver a ese chico de Slytherin  
  
-¿Quién hablo?  
  
-Yo .. quien más  
  
-Ohh, disculpe ¿qué me pregunto?  
  
-Que si estas perdido  
  
-No... solo... caminaba  
  
-Pues debes de tener cuidad, algunos pasillos pueden ser trampas mortales a los que no prestan atención al camino  
  
-¿Este... es uno de ellos?  
  
-No, no te preocupes, pero si sigues adelante, te toparas con uno  
  
-Gracias Madame por decírmelo  
  
-Chico ¿Qué trae a un Slytherin a la torre Gryffindor  
  
-¿A... aquí es Gryffindor?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Madame ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?  
  
-Regresa por ese pasillo, toma a la derecha, baja la escalera, vira a la izquierda sigue derecho, toma SOLO los pasillos de la derecha, baja las escaleras y saldrás al vestíbulo dónde se encuentran las escaleras que se mueven, de ahí ya será fácil que te ubiques, me entendiste  
  
-Cre.. creo que si, muchas gracias Madame - dijo cortésmente Draco y con una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza se dirigió al camino que lo alejaría de ahí   
  
Por muchas razones, todas de peso, el no debería de encontrarse en ese lugar, aunque fuera por que no se fijo en el camino, al cual sus pies lo llevaban, camino, bajo las escaleras, viro a l derecha, la izquierda, luego todo derecho, se hallo en el vestíbulo y decidió ir a la biblioteca, era el único alumno que estaba ahí, camino por los pasillo repletos de libros, tomo una de tantos y comenzó a leerlo, sus bellos ojos solo vagaban por las paginas, cerro el viejo libro y lo coloco en su lugar  
  
-Es inútil, mejor me voy a mi cuarto, pero... ¿Por qué esa actitud hacia mí? .. ¿Acaso pensara que lo hice intencionalmente? Pero si le pedí disculpas, quizás no me escucho, se sentía mal, pero aun así, ¿Por qué me impide que la vea? - se preguntaba una y otra vez, llego a su sala común, esta como sabemos es elegante y quizás hasta un poco cálida, para sus habitantes, siguió hasta su cuarto y se encerró, no quería hacer nada, ni ver a nadie  
  
Las preguntas solo se agolpaban en su mente, un pequeño dolor de cabeza le comenzó, mientras caminaba por su habitación como un león enjaulado, que añora y desea la libertad; oyó algunos gritos de enojo acompañados por palabras soeces, entre todo el barullo alcanza a escuchar las palabras"Potter" "Gryffindor" "Otra vez", Draco solo sonrió desganado  
  
-Volvieron a ganar, era de esperarse- un suspiro se escapo de sus pulmones, en esos momentos ni el Quidditch le parecio interesante; el espejo le dé volvio la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ese chico rubio platinado que mostraba el espejo, se acerco al reflejo por inercia no era que no se viera al espejo cada dia al arreglarse, algo en ese chico que el veia era.... diferente, no sabia que por no parecia el mismo, aunque lo era  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-No ... no lo sé  
  
-Es ... es por ella ¿Cierto?  
  
-No ... lo sé  
  
Draco aparto la vista de su reflejo y miro el suelo  
  
-Draco ¿Qué sucedió? .... Draco mírame - le dijo su reflejo, Draco alzo su rostro con desgana, hacia tiempo que no hablaba consigo mismo, el espejo a veces ayudaba otras de nada servia   
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
  
-No lo sé... ¿Quizá lo que te tiene así?  
  
-Si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas  
  
-Quizá por que ni siquiera tu sabes que es lo que te sucede, ¿Tanto té afecto lo de Granger?  
  
-Es la única amiga que tengo  
  
-Pero no eres el único amigo que ella tiene ¿No?  
  
-No, tiene a Potter y a Weasley  
  
-Y ellos no te permitirán verla  
  
-Ella no permitió que la viera, lepidio a Dumbledore que se me prohibieran las visitas ¿No lo entiendo???!!!!!  
  
-Quizá esta resentida contigo, por lo de la poción  
  
-Pero yo no la obligué a tomársela, ella... ella fue por voluntad propia  
  
-Si, pero ¿Quién fue el que no sintió orgullo?  
  
-Yo no tuve la culpa  
  
-Ohh... por supuesto que no - le contesto el chico del espejo, obviamente burlándose de el  
  
-YO.... NO ... TUVE... LA ... CULPA- le respondió Draco, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a calentársele  
  
-Claro Draco, TU un Malfoy, JAMAS tienes la culpa  
  
-CALLATE!!!!! EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SOLO SOY DRACO... SOLO DRACO LO ENTENDIESTE!!!  
  
-Y también MALFOY... que NO SE TE OLVIDE - rió cínicamente su reflejo  
  
-Te Detesto!!! - dijo furioso el chico  
  
-Si, lo sé... pero me necesitas  
  
-Yo no te necesito, no necesito a nadie  
  
-Claro que sí..gracias a mi dijiste lo anterior  
  
-Estoy harto de ti, tu tienes la culpa  
  
-¿Me culpas? ¿De que?  
  
-De ser lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido  
  
-Tus decisiones son las que te han formado, yo no  
  
-Tu siempre me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer y como debo hacerlo  
  
-Pero esta en ti, si lo cumples o no, eso nunca lo olvides -dijo terminante su reflejo, Draco aparta la vista de su espejo  
  
-¿Qué me pasa? - dijo finalmente después de un rato de estar acostado en su cama y estar viendo el techo  
  
-Solo tengo que espera a que ella salga de la enfermería, espera que sus amigos no estén cerca, que este sola, y entonces hablare con ella, eso será la mejor - se dijo como dándose ánimos a sí mismo, su organismo le exigió alimento, no tenia ganas de ir al comedor o la cocina, así que abrió su baúl y saco su reserva de dulces bien surtida, paso toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación sin hacer gran cosa, era ya la hora de la cena, se arreglo apropiadamente y se dirigió al Gran Hall, ocupo su sitio acostumbrado en la mesa Slytherin se sirvió un poco de todo los mangares, pero antes de probar bocado hecho un vistazo a la mesa Gryffindor, topándose con la mirada iracunda de Ron y una de advertencia de Harry, sonrió cínicamente haciendo rabiar a estos últimos  
  
-¿Por qué lo hacia? Se había hecho una costumbre, y además no importaba, ya lo había hecho, ahora tendría que irse con cuidado y planear muy bien su encuentro con Hermione, y sin duda para ello ocuparía ayuda, no le quedaba de otra que pedírsela a Crabbe y a Goyle y así lo hizo, quedando ellos en ayudarle después de haberles tenido que explicar la situación y pese alo que piensa de ellos, sinceramente aprecian a Draco aunque el se haya tardado tanto en darse cuenta, ellos no lo toman a mal y aceptan llevar a cabo el plan que Draco formulo, se si uno de ellos miraba Hermione sola avisarían al rubio he irían en busca del resto del trío maravilla para entretenerlos, así mientras Draco hablaría con Hermione.  
  
Los días pasaron, Hermione salió de la enfermería pero siempre era escoltada por uno o los dos amigos, en clase era imposible, puesto que la chica tenia siempre la vista al frente o en el profesor, jamás cruzo miradas con Malfoy y eso a el le dolía, no sabia porque, pero de lo que si se dio cuenta es que si el clavaba su mirada en la espalda de ella, la chica se llevaba una mano al vientre y respiraba con dificultad, los amigos de ella lo notaron también y le insistieron mucho en que fuera ala enfermería y así lo hizo con tal de quitarse de encima ese par y también porque le extrañaban los repentinos dolores en el vientre, cólicos no eran, los suyos no son tan intensos, esos dolores eran diferentes, muy diferentes; Madame Pomfrey le dio un remedio, que aunque no le quitaba del todo el malestar si se lo aminoraba;  
  
-Muy extraño... ¿Quizá efecto de la poción?- decía Pomfrey al atenderla,  
  
-¿Usted lo cree así? - pregunto la chica  
  
-Quizá si, aunque averiguare sobre ello, no te preocupes, si el dolor aparece, respira hondo y tomate el remedio, aunque seria bueno que ya no té esstresaras tanto, eso puede causar que aumente el dolor  
  
-Lo intentare .. lo prometo - dijo Hermione viendo a sus amigos  
  
Salieron de la enfermería platicando animosamente, tanto que no se percataron que un Sly los espiaba, pasaron cerca de la biblioteca y por decisión (imposición) de la chica entraron al recinto, el Sly se quedo fuera resguardado por una columna, unos cuantos minutos pasaron dos chicos salieron e ahí, un pelirrojo y otro pelo negro azabache que se perdieron de vista en los obscuros pasillo, esa era la oportunidad que cierto chico rubio necesitaba para hablar con una cierta chica castaña.  
  
El Sly corrió con todas sus fuerzas buscando al rubio, busco en los sitios conocidos que frecuentaba y no lo localizaba, en su búsqueda se topo con otro Sly, le contó la situación y el chico alto solo reía  
  
-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes Goyle?  
  
-De que... Draco esta... precisamente en la biblioteca, y seguro se encuentra con ella - dijo sonriéndole chico, contagiando al otro que no era mas que Crabbe; y en la biblioteca ....  
  
-Ho..hola.. Hermione - saludo Draco después de localizar a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba en la parte mas alejada y poco frecuentada de la biblioteca; noto como la respiración de ella se aceleraba y como buscaba algo en su mochila, miro sin entender como tomaba de un recipiente algo parecido a una poción y como poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, aunque aun era un poco agitada, lentamente sé voltio y sus ojos sé encontraron, el silencio los envolvió y vio su fin cuando el le pregunto  
  
--¿Estas bien?... ¿Necesitas algo?¿Te sientes bien? - una preocupación inusual en un Malfoy, tomo el tono de voz del chico, que no entendía que sucedía  
  
-Estoy bien, no es nada, solo un malestar - contesto ella sonriendo  
  
-Segura que no ocupas nada?  
  
-No gracias.. bueno si... si ocupo algo  
  
-Lo que necesites, dime  
  
-Necesito queme cuentes que fue lo que sucedió, he escuchado muchas versiones y quiero escuchar la tuya- dijo seriamente la chica, Draco así lo hizo, fue la versión exacta de lo sucedido, incluido lo de la enfermería, Hermione solo escuchaba y hasta que él finalizo el relato hablo  
  
-Así, entonces ocurrieron las cosas- dijo seriamente  
  
-Si y de nuevo quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que fue un accidente, pero aun así... me.. me siento culpable prosiguió el chico, bajando el rostro apenado  
  
-No.. por favor... no té .. note pongas así- dijo la chica respirando con cierta dificultad y llevándose una mano a la altura del vientre, Draco lo noto   
  
-Hermione estas bien¡ - dijo preocupado  
  
-No es nada, ya paso, quizá solo estoy cansada, aun no me recupero totalmente-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste  
  
-Deberías descansar, pero conociéndote, solo seria si te ataran a la cama ese par de ... amigos que tienes ¿y hablando de ellos donde están?  
  
-Harry tiene entrenamiento  
  
-Y el pelirrojo  
  
-También  
  
-Por lo visto te regreso el buen humor   
  
-Si eso parece  
  
-En verdad de... me alegro de que estés bien  
  
-Si se nota, no fuiste a la enfermería, aunque entiendo como un Slytherin iría a visitar a una convaleciente Gryffindor  
  
-No me lo permitieron, tu no me permitiste   
  
-¿Qué yo qué?  
  
-Tu le pediste al director que se me prohibiera él verte, y además Potter y Weasley tampoco me dejan que te me acerque  
  
-Si lo sé, me he dado cuenta, ya no me dejan sola, hasta me han acompañado a la puerta del salón de alguna materia que no comparto con ellos - dijo Hermione entre ofuscada y divertida a la vez  
  
-Así que...que será difícil... que platiquemos- dijo un poco apenado Draco (quien lo creyera)  
  
-Si, pero podemos hallar una forma para seguir en contacto, no sé, ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor, podríamos... podría escribirte y tu me responderías, así quizás no habrá problemas  
  
-Si, es lo ultimo que nos queda  
  
-¿Y las juntas de prefectos? Ya no puedo ir, hasta que se me dé de alta, aun tengo que ir a que revisen, y no sé hasta cuando se me permita tomar otra vez mi puesto de prefecta  
  
-¿A que te revisen? ¿Por qué?   
  
-Estaré en observación por dos meses, quizás un poco mas, he estado presentando reacciones inesperadas por la poción, y madame Pomfrey quiere verificar queme he recuperado completamente, porque pasado ese tiempo, si no hay un buen avance, seré internada en el hospital San Mungo  
  
-Pero Hermione... si aun no estas recuperada, por que te permitieron salir de la enfermería - dijo molesto Draco con justa razón  
  
-Ahh... yaa te dije... mi recu... ahh... mi recuperación es... lenta... de nada... me sirve...quedarme en... cama... solo auch... solo necesito.. tiempo y.. no tener ... sobresaltos.. solo eso - contesto la chica respirando tan profundo como el dolor le permitía  
  
-Que estúpido soy, discúlpame, es que.. tenia que hablar contigo y no repare en lo delicada que aun estas, discúlpame no té molesto mas - dijo el chico disponiéndose a retirarse  
  
-Draco, no te vayas así, ya estoy mucho mejor  
  
-Gracias, por no culparme, pero admito mi parte de responsabilidad en todo esto, necesitas descasar, y falta poco para mí ultima clase y tengo que prepararme  
  
-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos luego  
  
-Nos escribiremos querrás decir  
  
-Si, no s escribimos luego, Draco  
  
-Si Hermione (haciendo una reverencia) recibirá noticias mías srita. Granger  
  
-Así lo espero señor Malfoy  
  
Y con una sonrisa en los labios de cada uno se despidieron.  
  
********************************  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, Y PARA MI FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (18 /01)  
  
NOTA: en verdad lamento el retraso, pero sucedieron muchos percanses, uno de ellos, un hijo de .... me quemo mi cuaderno, donde tenia el fic, y algunas cosas las he tenido que corregir, o modificar en absoluto, les aviso, para este tiempo, tengo listo hasta el capitulo siete, estoy pasando por un bloqueo que nomas no se me quita, asi que se aceptan sugerencias, les agradesco a todos los que me han dejado algun mensaje, besos mil, para ustedes, y pues tengo que continuarles y actualiar seguido, por que si no saben se los cuento, me han mandado casi al sotano de esta seccion, estan subiendo fics muy buenos, la comunidad harrypottiana se expande, eso es bueno.  
  
Me despido de ustedes, y prometo, ahora si con la mano en el corazon, que actualizare mas seguido.  
  
nota aparte - fui a ver la pelicula de Peter Pan, donde mi adorado e idolatrado Jason Isaac interpreta tanto a Mr. Darling como al capitan Hook, esta que me muero en verdad, este hombre, por aquellos despistados que no sepan quien es, en verdad que los ahorco, fue ni mas ni menos quien interpreto a el padre de nuestro querido Draco en la segunda pelicula, y que ya firmo para la cuarta, por fin se me va ha hacer verlo con la capa de mortifago, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	5. POTTER O MALFOY

CAPITULO V POTTER O MALFOY  
  
Los días pasaron y el correo no se hizo esperar; a quienes les haya llamado la atención que una lechuza negra con ojos azules dejara enfrente de cierta chica gryffindor un sobre rojo (no vociferador) o dorado todas las mañanas, dejaron de prestársela, puesto que esta chica no decía quien sé lo había enviado, solo lograron que les contestara   
  
-De un buen amigo - era lo que una y otra vez repetía, y no pudiendo sacarle la verdad se formularon una y mil teorías, desde las más inocentes hasta las sacadas de la manga, (N.A. frase coloquial, o sea de la nada se sacaban las suposiciones)   
  
En la mesa de las serpientes solo dos alumnos se percataron de que uno de sus compañeros recibía diariamente un sobre fuera de color negro o blanco de parte del pico de una lechuza color café con cuernitos, no tenían que preguntar, imaginaban quien la enviaba, como también quien le enviaba a una gryffindor su carta diaria, aunque no entendían de que tanto se escribirían, y aunque se murieran de ganas no preguntarían, así pasaron algunas semanas mas, y esa duda, de sobre que se escribían les fue resuelta, estaban en el gran comedor, era la cena, los maestros tuvieron junta académica y no estaban presentes, y cuando eso sucedía no faltaba quien amenizara la velada, se organizaban rápidamente para mostrar algún show como faltaba quien recitara alguna poesía fuera de su inspiración o fusilada de algún libro, la cena transcurría "normal" cuando ocurrían las juntas académicas, solo que algo, mas bien alguien, fue diferente, o no hizo lo que acostumbraba, reírse y aplaudir a sus compañeros osados que pasaban al rente, al contrario, parecía aburrida y hastiada, una sonrisa, mas bien una mueca cínica tomo sus labios, en su mente empezó a formular se una idea, y si la llevaba acabo, como lo hizo, seria desagradable para una persona, pero no para ella, para ella seria un triunfo, una victoria, una gran... gran venganza; su rostro y su mirada debieron delatar un poco de lo que en su mente ocurría y la persona enfrente de ella lo noto  
  
-Te sucede algo Hermione? ... Hermione, Hermione respóndeme - Harry casi se levanta de su asiento al no obtener respuesta y no solo eso, lo dejo petrificado la mirada que la chica le dio, esa chica no era su Hermione, no era su amiga, físicamente lo era, pero no así su mirada y las facciones de su rostro, y sintió que se le helo la sangre por un segundo cuando la oyó hablar, su tono frió y calculador y la manera como arrastro las palabras, hicieron que abriera como platos sus bellos ojos verdes  
  
-Granger para ti... Potter - dicho esto la chica se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la esa de los profesores, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación de los alumnos, en esos momentos Justin recitaba un poema   
  
-Terminaste - dijo seriamente la chica cuando llego a su lado, su voz sobresalió del barullo y el comedor quedo sumido en un silencio absoluto  
  
-No aun no termino - contesto sorprendido Justin  
  
-No te pregunte, te dije que terminaste, así que vuelve a tu asiento - los ojos cafés aniquilaron a los azules del chico, quien se fue a su lugar casi corriendo  
  
Harry tenia un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal con su amiga y el ya lo había notado antes, pero no hizo comentario alguno, y entonces cayo en cuenta que cometió un error y debió de habérselo contado a su amigo y al director pero era ya muy tarde, por que nadie se esperaba lo que a continuación sucedería y de lo que se enterarían todos  
  
-Veo que les ha sorprendido que participe en su estúpido juego, pero lo hice por un muy buen motivo... créanme... como algunos se abran dado cuenta, aunque lo dudo, por que ninguno de ustedes tiene mas de dos dedos de frente, se me han hecho llegar hasta mi asiento, correspondencia de... cierto... individuo, se que he dicho que son de un amigo, pero eso es mentira, estas cartas (dijo sacando algunas de su túnica) fueron escritas por uno de los aquí presentes, he de admitir que al principio me sentí halagada, pero conforme las misivas llegaban, el asunto fue tedioso; que si nadie me aprecia de verdad, que nadie piensa que tengo sentimientos, tengo problemas con mis padres, que si esperan mucho de mí, bla, bla, bla, se imaginan tener que responder esas cartas; a mí que más me da lo que le pase!!, fueron siglos los que tarde en escribir las palabras "correctas" para animarlo, aunque en algunas recibí ayuda, gracias Ron ( el pelirrojo solo se rió, no sabia lo que pasaba pero le seguiría la corriente ¿Qué podría pasar?) aunque a veces solo estorbabas; pero volviendo a lo nuestro, realmente ¿quieren saber quien me escribía? , digo escribía por que creo que a partir de ahora no lo hará, pobre... traicione su confianza, confianza que deposito en mi, pero aclaro Yo jamás se lo pedí, pero entonces ¿Quieren saber quien las escribió? - pregunto la chica alzando las cartas, un Si generalizado se escucho en el recinto, Hermione bajo de la mesa de los profesores y dijo:  
  
-Pero hagámoslo interesante, pasare mesa por mesa leyendo fragmentos de las cartas y al chico al cual me pare atrás de él y diga su nombre será ¿Aceptan?  
  
  
  
Otro Si generalizado, así pues Hermione comenzó por la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras la recorría leía párrafos de alguna carta, paso la mesa y siguió Gryffindor, se paro atrás de Neville y dijo  
  
-Neville... no tu no eres, sabemos donde están sus padres, no es así - estas palabras hirieron mucho al chico, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, bueno si, quería herir a quien fuera, pero más a una persona, pero no tardaría mucho en lograrlo  
  
Camino otro poco y se coloco atrás de Harry  
  
-El chico que vivió... no, tampoco eres tu... tú estas solo - siguió adelante y estaba Ron - Un Weasley, puede ser, por que no.. A ya sé, eres tan flojo que no podrías escribir estas cartas, además tu caligrafía es pésima, y esta he de admitir es elegante y bien diseñada, así que nos podemos saltar a los Hufflepuff y vayamos con los Sly, ¿Quién de ustedes será? Tan arrogantes, soberbios, altivos, presumidos, orgullosos de su sangre, quien de ustedes esta harto de su padre, de sus ordenes e imposiciones, quien quisiera escapar incluso al mundo muggle para no tener que hacer lo que otros le mandan, quien esta harto y asqueado de su apellido, quien aun siéndolo que es, entabla una amistad con una sangre sucia... dime Malfoy acaso serias capaz de desmentir todo lo que he dicho, mas bien leído de tus estúpidas cartas... ¿Cómo un Malfoy pudo creer que alguien como yo desearía ser si amiga? Soy mucho para ti, solo alguien como Potter puede ser merecedor de mi compañía, no un pomposo Malfoy - termino Hermione tirandole las cartas enfrente de el, Draco no tuvo o mostró ninguna reacción, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la chica  
  
-[No, esto no es cierto, ella no puede estar haciendo esto, no es ella... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque?! ] gritaba en su mente el chico rubio, sin darse cuenta se paro de su asiento y quedo frente a frente con la chica  
  
Los presentes aun procesaban la situación que acontecía ante sus ojos, Harry camino hasta Hermione, sea lo que fuera que pasara allí, él protegería a su amiga, Goyle y Crabbe también se flanquearon como de costumbre a los costados de Draco, Ron al ver esto alcanzo a Harry; Hermione mostraba una actitud de triunfo y no de cualquiera, una victoria sobre un slytherin y sobre todo Malfoy, ocasionaba que sonriera, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era mas bien una mueca sly, si, de eso se percato Harry, como Hermione estaba actuando era una actitud sly y no gryffindor ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga? ¿Acaso el mantener correspondencia con un sly seria suficiente para que ella actuara sí? O ¿Habría otro motivo? Sea lo que sea tenían que descubrirlo y pronto por el bien de su amiga; Harry reparo en Draco por primera vez en todos esos años lo vio como realmente es, un chico solo, falto de cariño (según las cartas), y con hambre de una amistad sincera, pero era un Malfoy!!!, pero también es solo un joven que tiene todo lo material que desea, pero no una amistad sincera, y en su mirada pudo notar el dolor que Hermione le estaba causando, algunas frases leídas por ella seguían en sus oídos  
  
-"Hermione, sé que soy afortunado por que me permitiste, ser tu amigo, no te miento si te digo que eres la primera amiga sincera que tengo, mis otros "amigos" siempre han sido impuestos por mi padre, aunque he de admitir dos de ellos han hecho puntos y me han demostrado su aprecio sincero - sin duda se refería a Crabbe y Goyle los cuales tenían los puños cerrados fuertemente a sus costados, a ellos también los tomo por sorpresa, pero aun si fuera una chica la que le estaba lastimando, iban hacer lo que fuera por proteger a su amigo, aunque el no quisiera y así...  
  
-¿Por que Hermione? - dijo tristemente Draco - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-Por que quise... por que pude, y sobre todo tenias que pagar lo que me hiciste - dijo fríamente Hermione, todo el salón estaba atento a sus palabras  
  
-Yo te pedí disculpas Hermione - contesto Draco  
  
-Para ti, Granger, Draco - dijo la chica - Sabes... pensé en publicarlas ¿Cuánto crees qué cuesten tus cartas? O ¿Qué haría tu padre si llegasen a sus manos? Ehh, ¿Qué crees que te haga? Tú su flamante heredero amigo de una hija de muggel, piensa ¿Qué crees que te haría? Bien sabes que seria mas que un golpe... si mucho más - esto ultimo provoco en Draco una reaccion que en su sano juicio no haría, pero todo esto le habia provocado un shock, que se extendió al escucharlo  
  
-Por favor... no lo hagas... tu no sabes... no lo conoces, el seria capaz de todo... te lo... suplico... no lo hagas - Draco estaba fuera de sí, y no solo él, Hermione al escuchar sus palabras rió de una manera tan fría que a Harry le recordó mucho a Voldemort  
  
-Te he vencido, estúpido... Draco Malfoy me suplica, señores, he quedado sin palabras - dijo Hermione tan cínicamente que Draco salió de ese estado de aturdimiento y sacando todo "ese orgullo", soberbia y coraje Malfoy y Sly que quedaban hablo:  
  
-Bien Granger... ganaste esta... quizás ahora no lo notes, pero quien salió perdiendo... fuiste tu... Potter, Weasley- termino Draco, inclinando la cabeza a los dos últimos, tomo las cartas de la mesa, y sin decir mas se dispuso a salir del comedor, todos vieron las actitudes y movimientos del sly como de costumbre, altivo y orgulloso, pero tres personas sabían que no sucedía lo miso en su interior (Crabbe, Goyle y Harry) ya casi abandonaba el salón cuando Hermione hablo:  
  
-Si vete, vuelve al hoyo al que perteneces serpiente rastrera - ante ese comentario varios sly separaron de sus asientos pero fue uno de ellos el que se acerco a la gryffindor  
  
-Jamás perdonare esta ofensa que le has hecho, con esto solo demuestras él porque del desprecio que sé a ganado tu clase, no eres mejor que nosotros, sabes, por que nosotros si conocemos el valor de una amistad, y potegemo9s con nuestra vida la confianza que se nos deposita, yo conozco lo que es la lealtad y tu no - dijo Goyle en un tono firme y con carácter, desconocido para casi todos (menos para Draco y Crabbe) dicho esto dio media vuelta y seguido por Crabbe abandonaron el comedor; en el Hermione seguia en la mesa sly, Pansy estaba a punto de cachetearla pero Ron sé lo impidio (el golpe lo recivio él) Harry tomo de los hombros a Hermione, pero justo hizo eso cuando la chica sé desvanecio y apenas logro alcanzarla antes deque cayera al piso, tomándola en brasos él y ron sé dirijieron a la enfermeria, ahí Madame Pomfrey la atendio y ordeno reposo absolutoenel recinto; en el gran comedortdo fue un total desorden, los animosse caldearon y finalizo todo con una guerra de comida, esta al final presenciada por los docentes que castigaron a todos, excepto a seis alumnos que por alguna razon no se encontraban ahi, y quedaron exentos; y mientras todo eso sucedia en el primer piso, en las mazmorras acontecia lo siguiente:  
  
-Draco, por favor déjanos pasar... por favor Draco - decía Goyle  
  
-Goyle, quiero estar solo, sé que lo entiendes - Draco contesto atrás de la puesta de su cuarto  
  
-Draco estaremos aquí afuera por si necesitas algo, no te preocupes nadie te molestara - finalizo Goyle, sentándose en el piso recargándose en la pared, acción que imito Crabbe, y ahí se quedaron por largo tiempo, dentro en la habitación, el chico rubio, después de hablar con sus amigos, procedió a colocar un hechizo silenciador, tenia que descargarse solo, así que, activado el hechizo procedió a hacerlo  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione?.. ¿Por qué creí en ti? ¿Por que confié en ti?.. ¿Por qué me hiciste creer en ti? En tu amistad, en tu compañía, solo me mentiste, me engañaste, te burlaste de mí... MALDITA... maldita seas Hermione Granger... mentirosa, falsa, miserable hija de muggles... sangre sucia inmunda, maldita perra gryffindor... te odio..Te odio... te odio y te detesto, mote atreviste a hacerme esto, alto tan infame, jamás lo pensé de ti... te odio ... te odio... té...té... Me odio... odio en lo que me has convertido - dijo tristemente Draco esto ultimo frente al espejo mirándose a los ojos y viendo en ellos tanto dolor, dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, vio su aspecto, la túnica yacía tirada en algún lugar de su habitación, no traía zapatos, uno fue estampado en una pared, el otro estaba cerca de el, fue el lugar que ocupo después de estrellarse en el espejo y rebotar, su suéter y corbata estaban tirados también en el piso, había sentido que la ropa lo asfixiaba, su cuarto parecía campo de guerra, ningún objeto estaba en su lugar ni salvo, Draco no resistió mas y cayo de rodillas frente al espejo (su reflejo estaba de pie y altivo)lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se abrazo a sí mismo, el dolor era insoportable apenas lograba respirar, no retuvo mas su llanto y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, lo que apenas era un susurro comenzó a hacerse audible  
  
-Basta... Duele... Mama!... Mama!!... has que pare... yo no sabia... Mama... Mama ... ma.. ma .. Maione- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer sin sentido al suelo, fue mucho para el pobre chico, en su mente no solo se presentaban imágenes de lo sucedido en el Gran Hall, la mirada y rostro de Hermione, las miradas de todos posadas en él, su imaginación le jugo una mala pasada y se imagino lo que sucedería si su padre se enteraba de lo sucedido, sin duda seria aplicado en el, el peor de los castigos conocidos por su padre, mas que hechizos usaría, ni los golpes ni encerrarlo en una mazmorra por semanas, se acercaría a lo que Lucius le haría, y no solo a el, lo mas horrible estaría destinado a ella, ella que se burlo de un Malfoy, ella que pagaría con su vida esa ofensa.  
  
La imagen del espejo lo observaba fríamente mientras él caía al piso, el reflejo empezó a distorsionarse a causa de una fisura ocasionada por el golpe del zapato, el Draco del espejo parecía preocupado por la telaraña de líneas en la que el espejo se estaba convirtiendo, las líneas lo cruzaban cada vez más rápido dividiéndolo, furioso gritaba que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera  
  
-Draco... para... estúpido... para ya... no me puedes hacer esto... Draco... imbecil... detente... no sabes lo que me haces... si me pierdes té quedas solo... solo lo oyes... solo me tienes a mí... NOOO... NO QUIERO... BASTA DRACO.. Ya... ya no llores... no... solo.. Solo no te abandones... y no.. Te olvides.. de lo... de quien eres...   
  
El reflejo dividió en mil pedazos miro a Draco, como jamás lo hizo, cero los ojos y solo espero a que en el vidrio dejara de correr la ultima línea  
  
-Duele - escapo de entre sus labios, y a continuación el espejo despedazado cayo al piso, algunos trozos se desprendieron del marco que los albergaba y mientas esto sucedía en las mazmorras  
  
-NO MAS... PARA... DUELE... DUELE MUCHO... POR PIEDAD PARA... ME DUELE... - Hermione gritaba   
  
En la enfermería, Pomfrey les ordeno a Harry y a Ron que salieran que esperaran afuera, y a regañadientes así lo hicieron, dentro Madame Pomfrey por primera vez en su carrera de medí maga, no sabia que hacer, para ayudar a esa chica, que sabia estaba sufriendo, sufriendo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, unos minutos mas pasaron y entro en un esta do de histeria y pánico   
  
-NOOOO... YO NO SABIA... PERDON... PERDONAME... BASTA NO MAS... TE LO SUPLICO... DUELE... DUELE MUCHO... YA... YA PARA... DUELE... DUELE... ALGUIEN PARE ESTO... DRACO DETENLO... DUELE... DUELE MUCHO... DRACO... DUELE... DRACO... - la voz de Hermione se apago, sus ojos se cerraron, y su mente se desconecto, cayo en un profundo sueño, Madame Pomfrey la examino y verifico sus sospechas, Hermione al fin se había desmayado, su cuerpo vencido yacía en una de las camas.  
  
Después de percatarseque la chica estaba "estable", se dirigió hacia sus amigos y los interrogo, ellos con ciertas reservas contaron lo ocurrido, que Hermione se había comportado extraño (el que hablo siempre fue Harry, eso habían acordado) que ya había notado ciertos cambios de humor y de actitud de su amiga, que había días en lasque era amable con todos un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, y otros en los que ni se acercaba a ellos y cuando les hablaba se dirigía ellos por sus apellidos y exigía lo mismo de ellos; la medí maga tabien habia notado ciertos cambios en la chica, y lo hablado con Potter confirma su teoria  
  
-Conque así sé a comportado, jamás pensé que ese efecto pudiera ocurrir por las pociones, pero viéndolo bien, eso debió suceder  
  
-¿Qué? Que le paso? - pregunto Ron  
  
-Por las pociones, acaso quiere usted decir que... - no termino la frase el ojiverde puesto que para el ya no hacia falta, las piezas caían tan fácilmente sobre el tablero, aunque para el pelirrojo no sucedía lo mismo  
  
-¿Pero de que habla Madame Pomfrey? - confundido el Weasley  
  
-Pues, mm. Cómo decirlo, bueno sucede que la primera poción estaba hecha de... de Malfoy ¿me sigue? Y la segunda poción estaba hecha de Potter, de la esencia de ambos, con la sangre de los dos, digamos entonces, que cuando ella era... "buena" en su sangre predominaba el "alma" de Potter y cuando ella era... "mala" era el alma del Sr. Malfoy, ¿Entienden ahora? Él por que sus cambios, pero no se preocupen los efectos ya pasaron  
  
-¿Esta segura? - pregunto Harry  
  
-Si Sr. Potter, en su sangre ya no hay vestigios de las pociones  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué tardo tanto tiempo?   
  
-Potter gracias a Dios y Merlín, esta viva, aun me sorprende que se hallé con vida  
  
-¿De que esta hablando? ¿A que se refiere?  
  
-Pues a que... a que la srita. Granger.. es.... es hija de muggles, su magia interior no es tan grande como la de usted y la del Sr. Malfoy que son... son sangre pura, hijos de magos, y muy poderosos, creo que tú lo sabes y si no tardaras en averiguarlo, ahora, ya es tarde y tienen que descansar, Hermione se quedara aquí el tiempo que considere necesario, así que.. vallan a dormir chicos, mañana si esta mejor la visitaran - diciendo esto la enfermera cerro la puerta y los gryffindors se dirigieron a su torre, allí fueron puestos al tanto de lo sucedido en el comedor, la llegada de los profesores, de los castigos y detenciones a los que se hicieron acreedores el resto del colegio y de la excepción de sus casos por no encontrarse allí, lo mismo sucedió en slytherin, Zabini les contaba a Crabbe y Goyle, cuando llego el profesor Snape, miro al trío sentado en la sala, la forma de verlos los asusto, Goyle dio un breve vistazo al pasillo que conduce alas habitaciones de los chicos, y regreso su mirada al profesor, Snape entendió y se dirigió ala habitación de Draco  
  
-Profesor el no quiere...- Goyle fue interrumpido por un codazo de Zabini  
  
-Goyle por tu bien no le impidas verlo, o es capaz de expulsarte, o de expulsarnos  
  
-Pero, es que Draco nos dijo  
  
-Si lo imagino, y quien no quisiera estar solo después... de... Snape hablara con él, y todo será como antes, no se preocupen chicos, él lo arreglara - y dicho esto ultimo, se levanto y fue en dirección a Pansy que estaba con unas amigas, algo que jamás hubiera pensado el resto del colegio era que a los sly, les había afectado lo ocurrido y lejos de lo que todos pensaran, esa casa no tomaría represalias contra la gryffindor, ella tuvo razón al decir que son orgullosos y lo son, por eso mismo no se vengarían, como Goyle lo dijo, ellos están muy por encima de ella, y por un ser tan insignificante no hay que prestar atención, ahora demostrarían el porque fueron seleccionados para esa casa, ley de Hielo al resto de la escuela la afrenta hecha a Draco la tomaron personal, no hubo necesidad de que alguien les pidiera no contar lo sucedido, lo que sucedía en el colegio, en el colegio se quedaba y se enfrentarían a quien osara divulgar lo sucedido a algún compañero.  
  
Snape toco a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, si era cierto lo que Peeves le había contado, tenia que hablar con él  
  
-Draco por favor, ábreme soy yo... Draco escúchame... abre la puerta... Draco abre - Snape pedía a través de la puerta, nada ocurrió, temiendo que hubiese sucedido lo mismo que cuanto estaba estudiando, Severus abrió la puesta, no hubo necesidad de tirarla como anteriormente había tenido que hacer, entro a la habitación, vio a Draco en el piso y el espejo roto, imagino lo peor  
  
-No Dios... por favor que no lo haya hecho - Severus se acerco al cuerpo del chico, y no vio rastro algunos de sangre, soltó el aire que retenía sin saberlo, se arrodillo a su lado, dio vuelta a Draco y lo too en brazos, lo tomo de la misma manera que 16 años atrás lo hizo cuando Lucius le pidió que cargara a su ahijado; por la manera que cayeron sus brazos y su cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba desmayado, una lagrima solitaria escapo de uno de los ojos cerrados del chico, Snape al ver eso lo abrazo fuertemente, le dolió verlo así, no había duda algo muy fuerte le había sucedido al chico que tenia en sus brazos, toco una de sus mejillas estaba empapada de las lagrimas anteriormente derramadas, solo pudo pronunciar  
  
-Mi niño, ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te daño de esta manera? Dímelo Dragón, dime ¿Quién te lastimo? Dime ¡Quien pagara con su vida estas lagrimas que derramaste!... vamos mi niño despierta, despierta por favor - Snape rogaba cerca del oído del joven, no soportaba verlo en ese estado, cuando:  
  
-Mama... ¿por qué?.. por que duele... duele mucho... - dijo Draco temblando en el pecho de Snape  
  
-Tranquilo, nadie te lastimará mas, descansa petit drake... dormains - finalizo Snape señalándolo con su varita  
  
Draco entro en un profundo sueño, apacible y tranquilo, Severus procedió a moverlo con un movilis hábeas y lo deposito en la cama, que por el arranque de ira del chico solo tenia él cubre cama y una almohada, el cuerpo de Draco seguía temblando y Snape supo que hacer, cerro la puerta, y se dirigió al ropero de Malfoy, lo abrió y encontró lo que buscaba, bien doblada y acomodada, estaba una manta de color negro, la tomo y sus manos apreciaron la suavidad de esta, una fragancia exquisita se expedía de la tela, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del profesor, el reconoció ese olor, sabían bien de quien le había confeccionado, cubrió a Draco con ella, pero Draco había crecido mas que la manta, Snape iba alanzar un hechizo para alargarla, pero no fue necesario, por que ante sus ojos la manta se fue alargando hasta cubrirlo totalmente, las iniciales plateadas "DM" estaban a la altura del pecho de Draco, él al sentir el olor y calor que le proporcionaba la frazada giro a su costado izquierdo y tomando con sus manos una esquina de la misma, se la acerco a su rostro, como lo hacia cuando niño y no podía dormir, lo único que lo hacia era que su madre le cantara, que su abuelo le contara un cuento o que lo arroparan con la manta que su madre le hizo, con la cual fue cubierto el día que nació, y que había estado con el desde entonces, cobertor que siempre lo acompañaba a los viajes y en Hogwarts no podía faltar; Snape miro a su alrededor y vio el desastre, hizo un par de hechizos y algunas cosas ocuparon su lugar y fueron reparadas, el espejo no, aunque lo intento un par de veces, nada ocurría así que lo dejo en paz, todavía había cosas en el suelo, algunos libros, cuadernos, pergaminos y papeles sueltos, empezó a acomodarlos en su lugar o en los cajones del escritorio, tenia un manojo de papeles sueltos en las manos y algunos trabajos y tareas escolares, otros en blanco y otros parecían cartas, dividió en [escuela, hojas en blanco, cartas] estaba a punto de terminar cuando el saludo de una de ellas le llamo la atención en y mirando de reojo a Draco y ver que dormía leyó algunos párrafos de no solo una sino de tres cartas que al azar tomo, las primeras después de ordenarlas, y esto fue con lo que se encontró... 


	6. CARTAS

N.A. cuando encuentren puntos suspensivos [ .... ] en las cartas es que Snape se salta algunas líneas, espero que lo entiendan, estas cartas revelan poco a poco la amistad de estos dos, y puede que hasta un poco más.  
  
CAPITULO VI CARTAS  
  
Granger:   
  
Como puedes ver, cumplo con la parte del trato que me toca, así que tu también cumple con lo tuyo, no acostumbró escribir cartas largas, así que espero té conformes con estas líneas, y no presiones para que escriba mas, acatado lo pactado me despido, por que tengo otras cosas que hacer... tú entiendes, y si no me decepcionas.  
  
Atte. Malfoy  
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione Granger:  
  
Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Espero que más entretenido que el mío... te mire en el patio, pero estabas con tus guaruras .... recibí carta de mi madre y me dice que esta bien y que le alegra que tenga a una amiga, le he escrito de ti, pero sin decir nombres ni a que casa perteneces, se que ella no es como Papa, pero no quiero arriesgarme, ni arriesgarla a ella y tampoco a ti claro, sabes aun no me hago a la idea de que hayas aceptado ser mi amiga, por todo lo que te he escrito antes .... espero que no le muestres mis cartas a nadie eh, aunque se que tu no serias capaz, Hermione has logrado lo que nadie, que te tenga confianza y no me arrepiento de eso .... aun no se como a empezado esto, te soy sincero, lee por favor, un Malfoy siendo sincero, ¿alguna vez lo imaginaste? .... nos vemos en los pasillos ....  
  
Se despide  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Esta carta era mas larga que la primera que el profesor leyó, y en ella pudo apreciar la amistad que tenían esos dos chicos, aunque Draco a veces era tan Malfoy como la primera cata, la tercera le confirmo que aunque el tiempo había sido poco, sus dos alumnos habían construido una amistad sincera, en las ultimas dos cartas Draco hacia referencia de algunas cosas que Hermione le contaba, sin duda en sus cartas, que aunque Snape busco entre el fardo de hojas no las encontró, sin duda el rubio había de haberlas guardado muy bien, incluso hasta observo en la chimenea por si había rastros de ellas, pero esta estaba apagada, dando muestra de no haber sido encendida hacia tiempo. Además que en dichas cartas no hacia referencia al dúo dinámico, en si en esa correspondencia solo vio a dos chicos que ese estaban conociendo y compartían secretos que jamás hubiese esperado, además del grado de intimidad en la cual se escribían.  
  
Mione :  
  
  
  
No sé que decirte, espero que todo salga bien, aunque me digas una y mil veces que no es mi culpa, sé que la tengo, hazme saber si en algo puedo ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo.... he encontrado en ti a mi mejor amiga y créeme haré todo lo que pueda para no perderte, se que en algún momento nuestros caminos se separaran irremediablemente, pero antes de que eso suceda, podemos seguir robándole tiempo al destino, aunque tu no creas en el.... no sabes como me han servido tus catas, me dado cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido todos estos años, tanto tiempo perdido y desperdiciado, solo por una tontería, ahora entiendo que Potter tenia razón al decirme aquello en el tren ... si Mione, yo estaba errado, solo por hacerle caso a las ideas de mi padre, pero he sido criado bajo sus ideales, ¿Como un chiquillo de once años podia pelear contra ellos?... no sabes cuanto daño me han hecho, me han impedido él acercarme y conocer otra gente, no solo a sus "amigos", que mas da si eres hijo de magos o no, lo que me has enseñado es a ver en el corazón de la gente, a no prejuzgar .... sabes se que ya te lo he escrito, pero tus catas llenan el vació que me han dejado las de mi madre, tengo tiempo escribiéndole y Maya regresa sin respuesta, ni siquiera él a escrito, no me extraña, pero me duele, se que por algunas cosas que te he escrito y contado respecto a el es para odiarlo, y a veces lo he sentido, odio que me exija, que me ordene, que me repita una y otra vez que se espera mucho de mí, que debo cumplir todos los requerimientos del Malfoy que soy.... a veces pienso que me odia, que no me quiere, a veces quisiera preguntarle por qué me rechaza, porque cuando más lo necesite se alejo de mí, me aparto de su lado, cuando quise refugiarme en sus brazos después de la muerte de mi abuelo, el solo me miro, de su boca no escuche sonido alguno, pero su mirada me lo dijo todo "No eres un niño, y hazte a un lado", sin mas, me quito de enfrente y salió del cuarto, ese día ni mama ni mi abuela estaban en casa, no sé porque, cuando volvieron me encontraron dormido a su lado, sabia que estaba enfermo y que sus ojos no se abrirían mas, lo supe después de pedirle muchas veces que lo hiciera, que me mirara, que me mirara como siempre, con esa alegría y orgullo con la que sus ojos se veian llenos ....  
  
[ el rostro de Snape se contrajo por un momento, no, no podría lo había jurado, se lo había jurado a el, a su amigo, jamás le dirían la verdad, que Draco siguiera honrando la memoria de su abuelo, saber la verdad ya de nada serviría, habían pasado ya muchos años desde que todo aquello paso, y no quería recordarlo, en aquel entonces aunque ya no fuera leal a Voldemort y este ya no estaba, no significaba que no debiera de ayudar a su amigo a consumar una venganza que se estaba tardando tantos años, y que gracias a una poción realizada por el, ese ser desapareció de la faz de la tierra y de la vida de sus mejores amigos, cerrando así su circulo mortal. Mas el no sabría que en algunas ocasiones el destino nos pone a prueba y que quizás lo que el padre le pido hace años el hijo se lo pediría también, ¿Tendría ahora el valor de decirle no? En el pasado no lo tuvo, ¿En el futuro lo tendrá?.... Siguió leyendo ]   
  
... pero no lo hizo, en mi mente seguía la de mi padre y quería que mi abuelo la borrara con la suya, mi abuela se fue al poco tiempo, no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces .... yo recuerdo haber llorado, Mama me consolaba en mi cuarto, la puerta se abrió y estaba él en ella, le dijo a Mama que saliera, ella no quería dejarme solo y me coloco atrás de ella, Lucius entro y le grito que se fuera, ella seguía firme en no querer salir, el la abofeteo, fue tan fuerte que ella cayo al suelo y salió sangre de su labio, yo no hice nada, no pude, que podía hacer un niño de 5 años, y el tan alto, yo le temía, sin poder pronunciar palabra mire como sus brazos y su cuerpo se acercaban, mire a Mama, seguía en el piso, ella como yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su esposo, mi padre, le había golpeado y en esos momentos me tenia a mí en sus brazos, hasta que la puesta sé cerro de un golpe después de salir nosotros, mi madre seguía en el piso viendo como mi padre me llevaba, me alejaba de su lado, sé que se levanto por que unos segundos después, la puerta de mi cuarto retumbaba de los golpes y gritos, en los que le reclamaba a el que me devolviera a sus brazos, no se cuanto tiempo, ni pasillos cruzamos, salimos de la casa, parecía que él quería llevarme lo mas lejos que podía de la mansión, me tenia tan fuertemente abrazado, que apenas podía respirar, llegamos al limite norte de los terrenos familiares un gran bosque espeso y oscuro, Papa ya no caminaba corría, corría conmigo en brazos, cerré los ojos, quizá era solo un sueño, una pesadilla, sentía que volaba, una suave brisa acariciaba mí rostro, sentía que el dolor y el miedo esa brisa se llevaba y abrasé a mi padre, en mi mente aun seguían las imágenes de los sucedido en mi habitación, pero me sentía tan protegido y amado por el, Papa fue disminuyendo su carrera cuando llegamos a un claro, al sentir el paso que dejo la oscuridad a las luces reflejadas en el agua por los rayos solares, abrí mis ojos, miré a todos lados, era un lago hermoso, parecía espejo del cielo que se reflejaba en él, entonces cayo de rodillas sobre el césped, jamás lo había visto, ni he vuelto a verlo así, la mirada perdida fija en algún punto, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, y sus brazos aferrándome a su pecho, me miro, me miro como siempre quise que me viera, le dije Papa, y sucedió lo imposible, una lagrima rebelde escapo del control de sus ojos, esos mismos que siempre están fríos e inexpresivos, en ese momento me decían tanto, que me querían, que me amaban, que me protegerían, que me cuidarían, que no me lastimarían, que estarían ahí para mí siempre, pero entonces su mirada cambio a una llena de aflicción, de tristeza, de desdicha, de amargura, y luego angustia, no soporte mas su mirada y lo abrasé, lo abrasé como él me abrazo en toda la carrera, el también me abrazo incluso mas fuerte que antes y comenzó a llorar, lloraba mientras comenzaba a gritar a la nada, que era SU HIJO, SUYO, SU NIÑO, SUYO, repetía una y otra vez sin descanso, empezó a balancearse, mientras continuaba diciéndose que YO ERA SU HIJO, SUYO Y DE ELLA, DE NADIE MAS, SU NIÑO, SUYO NO DE EL, NO DE ESE MALDITO, DE ESE MISERABLE QUE TANTO DAÑO LES HIZO, NO DEL QUE TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO, DE SU DOLOR, PENA Y AMARGURA, DE QUE SEAN INFELICES ELY ELLA; no sé cuanto tiempo paso, me dormí en sus brazos y cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama, creí que era un sueño, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que mi madre dormía a mi lado abrazándome, y que su labio aun tenia la herida ocasionada por el golpe de Lucius, comprendí que todo lo anterior, si había ocurrido, me acurruque mas a su cuerpo y ella me rodeo mas entre sus brazos, mi rostro estaba a la altura de su pecho, su piel, su calor y su olor me envolvían, como horas antes lo hiciera mi padre, un mecho de su largo y rubio cabello suelto, se encontraba sobre su cuello, yo lo tome y empecé a enrollarlo en uno de mis dedos, el cabello de ella se ondula con facilidad, y se le hizo un pequeño bucle, sabes, ella lo tiene ondulado como el tuyo, solo que el de mama si es manejable, aunque he de admitir que en año cuando te lo alaciaste se te miraba muy bien, además ahora se nota que lo cuidas mas.... últimamente he hablado con los chicos, les pedí disculpas por todos los insultos que todos estos años les he dicho, me he dado cuenta que son buenos amigos, les exigen tanto sus padres, que lo que nunca pensaron, les ayude con sus deberes, no son tontos como todos piensan lo que pasa es que necesitan atención personalizada, por ejemplo Goyle se confunde con algunos nombres y fechas, y Crabbe creo que tiene dislexia, pero aun así han mejorado mucho, tienen esperanzas .... Mione tendrás que ayudarme con ellos .... saben que te escribo y no les molesta al contrario.... ojala que algún día podamos salir los cuatro y los trates, podrás ver por ti misma que son buenos chicos .... no puedo creer lo que me sucede, me siento con mucha energía, que me recorre todo el cuerpo, es extraño pero me agrada .... no se cuanto dure esto pero ojala no termine nunca, Mione tu amistad ha sido lo que a encendido una luz en mi ser, y te lo agradezco infinitamente.... Mione, mi Mione, mi amiga, la única que tengo y no necesito ninguna otra ... gracias, gracias, Mione por permitirme entrar en tu vida, jamás lo olvidare .... Mione me harías tanta falta si te fueras, si te perdiera, tienes que hablar con Pomfrey, con Dumbledore, con quien sea necesario algo se tiene que hacer aquí, me dolería que te fueras, pero no puedo ser egoísta, es por tu salud, por tu bien, pero hay que agotar todas las posibilidades, sean mágicas o incluso muggles, pero tienes que estar bien..... no te preocupes nada alo tiene que pasarte no puede pasarte. ,... te dejo para que descanses, lo necesitas.... espero tu carta como siempre ...  
  
Un abrazo de tu amigo  
  
Draco E.  
  
P.D. cuanta gente no se sorprenderia de leer esta carta, y te dire algo, deje que la pluma solo siguiera escribiendo, no quiero releerla, pues quiza solo sea para destruirla, y no lo deseo,lo escrito anteriormente es solo y exclusivamente para tus ojos.  
  
se que lo entenderas.  
  
Snape dejo las cartas en el escritorio y tomo asiento, en su mente varias cosas tomaron su lugar, lo que había leído lo dejo sin palabras, miro a Draco, seguía dormido, Severus media él alcancé de las palabras del chico, no tenia duda, quien escribió la ultima era ese niño ahora joven que solo cuando están solos o en mansión Malfoy  
  
Sin Lucius cerca es Draco; Draco le había permitido a la chica conocerle realmente, y le dolía en el alma, el darse cuenta de lo que la chica había sido capaz de hacer, no entendía el porque, aunque en un momento como ese, no pudo reprimir un recuerdo, de cuando el era adolescente y también se escribía con una chica a escondidas, y aunque ella nunca le hizo algún daño de manera intencional, si le había lastimado profundamente al no poder corresponder a su amor; pensó en ella, en Hermione, en las cartas se hacia referencia de su salud, y el no había sido informado como lo pidió, y lo redactado por Draco suponía que era serio, tendría que averiguar, pero por el momento se centraría en su ahijado, decidió esperar a que el despertara y así poder hablar con el, tenia que hacerlo porque si todo esto era descubierto por Lucius, ni Dumbledore podría salvar a los chicos, del enfado del cabeza de familia de los Malfoy.  
  
A media noche Draco despertó, descubriendo que el cuarto estaba ordenado y que con lo que fue cobijado no era otra cosa mas que la manta que su madre le confecciono, el cuarto estaba pobremente iluminado por un candelabro colocado en su escritorio, rreconoció la figura del hombre sentado al pie de su cama, que al sentir como el chico despertaba, salió del laberinto de sus pensamientos  
  
-Gracias padrino.... creo que necesitaba descansar - pronuncio el chico con voz cansada, se sentó al filo de la cama, agachando su rostro, sosteniéndolo en sus manos, al recordar lo acontecido hacia solo un par de horas  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué ella Draco? - triste y confundido le pregunto Snape, mirándolo encima de su hombro izquierdo  
  
-No lo se ... en verdad no lo se - contesto Draco retirando el cabello que caía sobre su hermoso y pálido rostro con ambas manos   
  
-¿Desde cuando?  
  
-En diciembre comenzó todo  
  
-¿En la enfermería?  
  
-En la cocina  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-Hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo con las clases  
  
-¿El trabajo de la poción?  
  
-Lo hicimos juntos en la biblioteca  
  
-¿Por qué se la tomo?  
  
-Por que creyó en mi trabajo  
  
-Las cartas ... ¿Desde cuando?  
  
-Hace unas semanas  
  
-¿Qué tan frecuentes?  
  
-Todos los días  
  
-La dejaste llegar muy lejos, Dragón  
  
-Mas que a ninguna persona... incluyéndote  
  
-Si ... de eso me doy cuenta, y me entristece... pero siempre he respetado tu espacio  
  
-Solo tu y mi madre lo han hecho ... las leíste ¿Cierto? - pregunto el rubio levantándose de su cama y dirigirse hacia u escritorio  
  
-Sí..las leí...y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho  
  
-No tendrías por que hacerlo ... solo es papel con algunas letras impresas - comento mientras se recargaba en su escritorio  
  
-Por el momento es mejor que así las mire - le contesto todavía desde el pie de la cama Severus  
  
-¿Le contaras?- el tono de Draco fue frió, indiferente ... no por nada toda su vida le había sido enseñado  
  
-No tendría por que hacerlo, y no es necesario, ponerse a la defensiva Dragón  
  
-Dragón, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así  
  
-Hace tiempo que no hablamos  
  
-Ambos hemos estado ocupados ... Alex [ cuando Draco y Severus están solos, en ocasiones el profesor le permite llamarle por su segundo nombre ] N.A. que lo leí en un fic donde a Severus le ponen segundo nombre y es Alexander y me gusto, aparte de que así se llama una amiga Alexandra   
  
-Si ... tienes razón, pero eso no impidió que buscaras a alguien mas para hablar  
  
-Granger, ¿quien lo pensaría cierto?  
  
-No miento al decirte que es inverosímil creerlo, pero es tan obvio si lo piensas con calma... ambos inteligentes, astutos, jóvenes, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿por qué no olvidar a que casa pertenecían?  
  
-Eso es lo que té molesta - una fina ceja fue levantada   
  
-No eso no es... se podría decir que si las circunstancias no fueran las que se están presentando ahora, me alegraría ... por ambos - aclaro el profesor con toda sinceridad  
  
-Lastima, serias el único - se alejo del escritorio   
  
-No te lastimes ... no permitiré que lo hagas  
  
-En esto estoy solo Alexander ... no te entrometas, no consentiré que lo hagas - Severus conocía ese tono, y esa mirada, tenia que controlarse y pensar cuidadosamente cada palabra que saldría de su boca, no podría controlar la situación si esta se salía de sus manos, aunque le pesara en lo mas profundo tendría que hacer uso de sus habilidades sobre su ahijado, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que el poder oculto de Draco saliera a flote, no estaban en mansión Malfoy, si realizaba alguno de los muchos hechizos de magia oscura que conocía alertaría a Dumbledore, y eso de nada le serviría tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y prefería no hacerlo por supuesto   
  
-Las cartas Draco ... ¿Qué harás con ellas?  
  
-El daño que hicieron seguirá, pero las pruebas - tomando unas cuantas con su mano izquierda - serán el recordatorio de ese dolor, padre tenia razón al fin y al cabo, "Jamás te muestres como eres, tus enemigos tendrán un arma en tu contra si lo haces".... aunque el riesgo es mas llamativo, pero se paga caro.... lo pagare caro - esto ultimo fue un susurro mas para si que para su interlocutor  
  
-Puedo desaparecerlas si gustas  
  
-No importa el se enterara ... tarde o temprano lo hará.... siempre se entera .... siempre - dijo esto con un dejo de amargura y profunda tristeza, se encontraba solo, mas solo que nunca, sabia que estaba auto compadeciéndose y que no era útil en esos momentos que lo hiciera, pero en ocasiones regodearte en la miseria y dolor que tienes por dentro te puede incluso provocar placer, disfrutar cada emoción contenida en el caparazón que nos cubre, y que ese sentimiento o emoción te infecte y te inunde por completo, solo cuando sientas que te ha llegado al máximo de tu capacidad, comienza el escape de la misma, dejándote hueco, vació, listo para ser llenado de otro sentimiento, listo para enfrentarte al destino que ha sido labrado para ti, pero llegando al final del mismo, donde ahora tu lo labraras y donde el valiente se separa del débil, el vencedor se diferencia del vencido, donde el poderoso llega, y surge de el su máxima capacidad, eso sucedía en el interior del muchacho, que a sus 16 años tendría que tomar decisiones que cambiarían el rumbo de su existencia y de aquellos que le rodeaban  
  
-Peeves me contó lo ocurrido  
  
-Lo sabe toda la escuela  
  
-¿Qué harás?  
  
-No se ... quizás nada - dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el espejo roto  
  
-Draco si Lucius se entera - Severus tuvo la impresión de haber observado un cambio en su ahijado, mas el amor que le tiene le impidió ver la transformación interna, que estaba padeciendo el chico   
  
-Lo se, quedara mas de este espejo que de mi - su reflejo multiplicando por mil sus facciones, si el profesor lo hubiese visto de frente se percataría de que en la mirada de Draco algo cambiaba, algo grande sin duda  
  
-No sabes el alcancé de esto!! - Severus hizo caso omiso a su sexto sentido, parecía que le afectaba mas a el que al muchacho, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás inconscientemente veia reflejado el dolor que el sintió hace ya tanto tiempo, pero que su huella aun le seguía  
  
-Lo se  
  
-El ira tras ella  
  
-Lo se, no tienes que decírmelo - claro que sabia lo que sucedería, las imágenes que vio en su mente antes de caer desmayado no se borrarían así tan fácilmente  
  
-Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacerle!!  
  
-De matarla - pronuncio rotundamente  
  
-Draco, para ella ... la muerte seria un privilegio que Lucius no le daría!! - en su voz sonaba el timbre de la verdad mas absoluta, conocía muy bien a su amigo, mas de lo que el hubiese deseado conocerle, pero aun así lo aceptaba por que Lucius le aceptaba así como él era, aun sabiendo que el era un traidor y que posiblemente su muerte vendría de manos de su amigo mas querido, si Voldemort se lo ordenaba  
  
-No se atrevería!- aunque sintiera un dolor profundo por lo ocurrido, no significaba que le deseara la muerte a la castaña, no, el no podía, aun cuando la humillación fue grande y dolió la traición, en esos momentos el siquiera pensar que algo malo le sucedería le afecto, le afecto mas de lo que él, algún día admitiera   
  
-Para tu padre no hay limites y lo sabes  
  
-Si lo se  
  
-Entonces hablare con Albus, esto no puede salir del colegio, por tu bien y el de ella  
  
-Esta bien.... hagan lo que quieran no me interesa ... ya ha dejado de importarme  
  
-Draco  
  
-Padrino es tarde y tienes que dormir, a primer hora tienes dobles con Gri-Sly, no te preocupes nos comportaremos, los conozco, lo harán  
  
-Bien, entonces me retiro ... Draco ... mi puerta esta siempre abierta no lo olvides  
  
-Lo se, gracias padrino - dicho esto Snape cerro la puerta, dejando al rubio solo, sabia que así lo quería el, se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones mañana hablaría con el director, pero conociéndolo seguro el ya se habría enterado de todo.  
  
Un hechizo muy complicado y antiguo se coloco sobre los estudiantes que dormían, solo aquellos con un nivel superior al promedio en magia, olvido todo lo sucedido, aun con toda la magia que el director y tres profesores mas pusieron, aun así algunos estudiantes fueron inmunes a el, la mayoría aquellos que se vieron involucrados de manera directa, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.   
  
Continuara.... 


End file.
